


(Don't You Dare) Drink for Me

by noga1290



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Tony Stark, F/M, Fix-It, Hurt Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Steve Friendly, Parent Tony Stark, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker is an Avenger, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Pepper Potts, Team Iron Man, Team Tony, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric, Tony-centric, and Steve broke it, and tony finally gets that, but don't worry it gets better, howard and tony ain't that different, howard isn't that bad, steve gets it in the end, tony as kinda father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noga1290/pseuds/noga1290
Summary: Tony likes blaming himself and drinking.Howard likes blaming himself and drinking.Neither of them like both facts.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as one shot.

So Tony drank after he promised to himself ~~and more important, Pepper~~  not to.

He drank for twenty five years of blaming Howard.

He drank for falling for the honey trap named Steve Rogers.

He drank for a relationship with Peggy Carter, that went to god-knows-where because Rogers suddenly showed up. 

He drank for messed up fathers.

He drank for Jarvis (or JARVIS), the only reason for not being dead yet.

He drank for a war that Rogers began for Barnes without thinking about the consequenses.

And so did Howard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The art works I used for the cover are in the following URLs
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/400398223099125888/  
> http://rebloggy.com/post/my-art-fanart-iron-man-tony-stark-captain-america-steve-rogers-marvel-ruby-stony/126238326255


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Howard decides that bringing Steve from the future is a good idea but surprisingly, it's not.

"Stop it."

"Huh?"

"It's Peggy."

"Huh."

"And Sousa, in case you didn't notice."

"Huh?"

"The one that saved the world with you?"

"Huh?"

"Mr. Carter."

"Huh."

As much as Edwin Jarvis enjoyed this conversation (and he really did), it was the time to put an end for it. He put a hot, fresh mug of coffee in front of the genius.

"Sir, you need to wake up."

"Huh?"

"It's Young Master Anthony's birthday, Sir."

Howard finally removed the pillow from his face. "Already? But today is only-"

"Already." Peggy interrupted and took the dirty pillow. "Gross, Stark. You drool in your sleep." Daniel took the pillow from her hands and threw it, missing the garbage can.

"Crap." he muttered, and Howard suddenly rose up. "That was my favourite pillow!" he protested, but the rest didn't actually care.

"Fine, give me ten minutes to put a suit on." the not-so-young genius finally answered, and the three of them left the room, leaving him alone.

Ten minutes passed.

Twenty minutes passed.

Half an hour. 

Peggy decided that it's enough time to be ready (even with Howard's obssesive feelings for his hair) and opened the door.

Howard was actually **less** ready then when they left him. He was in his underwear (which didn't leave much room for imagination), covered with grease as he was working on some strange cell. He froze when he noticed that they entered the room.

"You are not supposed to be here!" he said, and his brow twitched like it did anytime that Peggy caught him doing something wrong.

"And you are supposed to be ready." She answered, angrily.

"But-" "Spit it out, Stark." Daniel ordered calmly, and Peggy's lips curved up with admiration to the man besides her. She could never be that calm with Howard, but somehow, Daniel did. No matter what mess the genius entered, Daniel managed to find the right solution, just like Steve. But unlike Steve, the man besides her never identified the look that Howard gave him. 

Peggy gave Daniel's hand a small, encouraging press. Daniel didn't smile, but his eyes became warmer. 

"I might have built a machine that would get Steve back?" Howard suggested. That was definetly not the answer they've been expacting for. Daniel froze, pale. Peggy's eyes widened, and Jarvis- 

Jarvis took a step back. His eyes were cold, hard, the usual warmth disappearing. He looked like someone just kicked his favourite puppy. That look made Peggy cringe, and a small part in her wanted to get away from the furious man.

"You did it again." he said, surprised and angry. All of them looked at him, confused. "Did what?" asked Howard, who probably realized that he was walking on thin ice. 

"In Anthony's birth, you were outside the country, for a bussines trip. In his first birthday, you were in Canada, negotiating about some bloody factory. In his second birthday you were in Japan, in the third- Russia, in the fourth and fifth on this _stupid searching delegation_ for Captain America, and all while you always, everlastingly ramble about  _Steve_ _here_ and  _Steve there_ and how he was the best man you knew." Jarvis spoke vehermently, moving forward at Howard, who subconsciously took a step away. 

"There is always this- endless talking, endless acting, so much time and effort that you've invested on finding a man which, now, is good as dead. Never, ever looking at your son. Today he becomes six years old, and this time you still won't come because of some stupid invention that you've made for your precious Steve. Well, congratulations. You've finally managed to break him." Jarvis clapped twice, sarcasticly, almost spitting the words. "Two weeks ago, he came to me and called me dad. Me, Edwin Jarvis, a father. I cried, I won't deny that, but I couldn't take this title from you- so, I've asked- 'what about your father, Howard?' and you know what he has told me, Howard?" he poked the shorter person's chest with each word. "That you don't seem to hear when he calls you anyway."

Peggy couldn't remove her eyes from the butler and the genius. Howard's face twitched in anger. "YOU KNOW WHAT?!" he shouted at Jarvis, and the man didn't move. "LET'S SEE HOW BAD FATHER I WAS! COME WITH ME TO SEE THE FUTURE, WHERE ANTHONY IS JUST FINE ON HIS OWN, AND THANKING ME, PROBABLY NOT REMEMBERING YOUR STUPID BRITISH ASS!" before anyone could stop him, He stabbed his own finger, driping the blood into some bottle inside the strange looking machine. It made a few cracking noises, and Howard's blood blend in a green-blue liquid, which looked close to the original serum. Peggy and Jarvis caught Howard, trying to stop him. Daniel lifted his crutch, ready to destroy the machine-

But it was too late. All of them disappeard into the thin air, leaving a destroyed lab behind.

The cleaning crew had some hard time explaining to the cops what exactly happenned.

 


	3. Chapter 3

When they've landed, exactly three things happened.

Peggy pinned Jarvis to the wall, Daniel pinned Howard to the wall, and they heard a british voice, very similiar to Jarvis'.

"15 minutes to the UN conference about the Avengers, Sir. You should be on the stage already."

"I know, it's just-" Peggy peered, only managing to see the backs of the strange pair as they walked out of the restroom. 

_Wait, restroom?_

She pushed herself inside and closed the door, just when a tall person with a tie of Britain flag entered the place. "Hey, Peggs? I think you should look at it." Daniel whispered and pointed at a paper, which was attached to the door. The four of them looked instantly. The note was filled with words in a small font.

"Look for the Avengers. They should be in fifteen minutes." She told them. Nobody questioned ~~and surprisingly Howard didn't argue~~. Jarvis was the first one to identify the event.

"Here. Avengers conference. 12:45, 20.11.18." "Bloody hell, Howard." she said, and Howard suddenly grinned. 

"I am in restroom with Peggy Carter, in the future!" he declared happily, and earned a not-very-nice kick from Daniel. Howard protested for a little bit, and after Peggy has threatned to make him shut up by putting red ants in his underwear, the four of them read the information which was attached about the Avengers conference.

 _After the fight between Tony Stark_   _(also known as Iron Man)_ ("You see? That's my boy!")  _and Steve Rogers (also known as Captain America)_ ("What the fuck?! Steve is alive and here?!") _at Leipzig airport and Siberia about the Sokovia Accords (supported by 117 countries)_ ("My son is breaking the law?" "That's because you never-" "QUIET!") _, the UN decided to give the ex-Avengers a second chance. Debate will be arranged between Tony Stark and 'Team Captain America' (including Captain America, Ant-Man, Scarlet Witch, the Falcon and Hawkeye)._

Peggy hushed everyone before Howard even managed to open his mouth. "We need to get out of here." she whispered. Jarvis nodded and opened the door. Luckily, no one was outside. The four of them slipped out of the room before anyone noticed them. "Good." Daniel said.

"Actually, I would've prefer-" Daniel kicked Howard (again), and Peggy kissed him on the top of his lips. "I deserved it." he said, and Jarvis nodded in agreement. They caught each others eyes.

"I'm sorry." both of the men said together, and Jarvis signed Howard to keep talking, but the genius just pulled the taller man into a hug.

"We have to get inside, now." Peggy ordered, looking at the digital watch in front of them. Given that all of the people who were present at the moment went towards the same direction, it wasn't hard to slip inside. Howard bragged in front of the Albanian representative about how easy are the Italian women to get, which earned him a slap from the Italian representive. Meanwhile, Jarvis has proved himself as a very useful spy, getting some more information about the Avengers.

"The Avengers was an intiative by organization named SHIELD, which you-" He gestured at Howard and at her "-established. Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, who was found in the ice in 2012, were part of it. I didn't quiet understand, but I guess that the speech will make everything clear."

The four of them entered the conference, following the red arrows until they managed to get to the guests section. Jarvis was the first to sit, next to a woman with strawberry blonde hair who held hands with a man with very strange facial hair. On his right sat Howard, Daniel, and Peggy caught the last sit, between Daniel and the aisle.

"The United Nations would like to begin the meeting." a tall, asian man declared, and the hall became quiet. "I would like to welcome to the stage Mr. Steve Rogers, Mr. Sam Willson, Mr. Scott Lang, Mr. Clint Barton and Miss Wanda Maximoff." Peggy's heart missed a bit when Steve entered the stage. However, she didn't miss the protective look of Daniel. She took his hand, pressing it a little, and moved her thumb in circles. "I chose you because I love you." she whispered at him, and it seemed to help a little. 

After Steve came Willson, a tall, black man. When Lang came, she noticed that the others weren't smiling. Barton, blond and buff, and Maximoff, which was the only woman, didn't smile either. Steve glared at the other end of the stage, worried. Barton winked- for a second, she thought it was meant for her, but a woman that sat in the other side of the aisle waved at him. She scanned the room, happy to see that almost half of the present people are women. As much as the new world looked strange, that one thing looked right.

"I would like to invite Mr. Tony Stark to the stage." this time, loud applouse were heard from all over the room. The man who was two sits away from Jarvis stood up, waving at everyone. He kissed the cheek of the blonde woman, and winked at all of them as he passed. She stared at Tony, getting the feeling that he knew who are they and how they got here. And she didn't like it.

"I don't really know why, but I'm getting the idea that they like him more than Steve." Howard told them, and she rolled her eyes. "I guess that's why they're calling you a genius." Tony exchanged a few words with the asian, and took the microphone. 

"As much as I'd like to stay here for a while, this debate will end soon, as Capsicle and his friends-" Steve stiffened at the nickname, while Howard and Daniel laughed "Will give up from their free will, and sign the accords." Barton made a fake laugh. "And why do you think that we would?" he asked, mockingly.

"Because of them." Tony said and smiled. "I would like to call to the stage the following people- Mrs Laura Barton, Miss Cassandra Lang, Miss Natasha Romanoff-"

Steve's bitter laugh interrupted him. "Alright, I get it, you call the people that we care about the most. Unfortunately, the only person that I care about- besides my team, of course- is Bucky Barnes, and right now he is in cryogenic institute." A gasp from the crowd (and the four espacially- Bucky was alive?) made Peggy understand that it probably wasn't known. But Tony? He seemed like he knew it for a few good years.

"Yeah, I know." his smile widened as a shark and every single person could tell that Steve fell into his trap. "Good thing that my dear father took care of it for me. I invite to the stage Peggy Carter, Edwin Jarvis, Daniel Sousa and the one and the only, ladies and gentlemen, Howard Stark!"  

 


	4. Chapter 4

There was a tensed silence for a few seconds.

The lights went dim, and a spotlight was on them, as well as every single person's eyes.

And then Steve hit Tony in the face.

"YOU DESTROYED THE PAST JUST TO STICK IT TO ME!"

The characters on the stage became a blurry mass of bodies, fighting and mainly trying to stop Steve. Some cops and guards tried to help, but they just got pushed around. A blue light came from the stage, hitting Steve in the chest. Again. And again. And again.

All of the men and women began to run to the emergency exits, running away from the fight between the super heroes. 

Daniel was the first one to jump from his place. He went down the stairs as fast as his crutch let him, and Jarvis was on his heels- although Daniel could probably beat Jarvis at any fight, Jarvis was extremely protective when it came to Daniel and stairs. After him ran Howard, trying to catch the faster men.

Peggy got up and passed all of them easily. The last thing she needed was another hurt man. She could handle a supersolider and friends. And a Stark.

_Right?_

The fight ended exactly seven seconds after Peggy lifted herself onto the stage, or two seconds after the last man managed to get out from the hall. Tony was the first one to notice her, smiling like the little devil he always was. He smirked at her, but emotions were flickering on his face, something between longing and pain.

Steve stopped. And turned. He caught her eyes, and Peggy's heart melted for a moment, looking at the familiar blue (with a little bit of green) eyes. The mascular supersolider stepped slowly to her. 

"You were late." she told him, unable to find anything else to say, and he nodded slowly.

"Guilty as charged." he said, and his lips curved up.

Without waiting for her respond, Steve took her hand gently, grabbed her chin and leaned forward, ready to catch her lips with his-

"She's married." it was the first thing that Howard said since he saw Steve, his expression unreadable.

Steve looked stunned for a moment, and sneered, smile spreading on his face. "Yeah, right, she's married. Don't think you can get me, I had to deal with that devil son of yours." his face were smiling warmly now, all of his sudden anger for Tony gone, and Peggy could say that he meant it as a joke, but Tony flinched very clearly.

Peggy has always been quick. The first one to recover, to comment, to take command. Yeah, Peggy Carter couldn't be described as a slow woman. But how can you tell Steven Grant Rogers, Captain America, who looked exactly like she left him, exactly like he looked in that fight on Hydra's base, exactly like the same Steve Rogers who jumped from a bloody plane just to save his best friend's arse, the Steve Rogers who never gave up, who always kept waiting- the Steve Rogers that Howard sent searching delegations after  _every freaking year_ , the Captain America that she hadn't waited for-

"Don't touch her, I'll-" she didn't hear the rest of what Daniel has said, panic rising again. She needed to tell Captain America that-

A small, warm hand took hers.

"Relax." a small voice took her back into reality.  _Why was she struggling to breath?_

"I'm going to hug you now, and you'll be just fine." he talked again, and when she didn't respond, she felt unknown arms wrapping her, putting warmth and love, like she was the only thing that matters in the world now.

_It was... Comfort?_

after seconds, minutes, hours-  _god, she didn't even know_ \- the arms left her, and she finally opened her eyes, just to see a very worried Tony Stark in front of her. Her eyes scanned the room- Lang, Willson and Barton were holding Steve's shirt, and Maximoff put a resting arm on his shoulder. Daniel was right next to Howard and Jarvis, the taller man supporting him while Howard muttered resting sayings that she didn't manage to hear. For some reason, a contact was formed between Howard and Daniel, the completly different men. 

_Maybe based about their worry for a very particular british girl._

"You know that feeling." she finally said to Anthony, as a matter of fact, focusing on his eyes which were running now a million miles per hour, jumping all over the room. Like Howard, the man in front of her never could rest his mind, and while talking to her, he probably thought about thousand of other-

"Yes." he answered, with unreadable face. "Too closely." he added.

"Really?" Howard asked, coming closer. "What the hack makes you freeze like a-" he stopped suddenly, looking at Peggy with worried eyes. _'_ _Like a girl' was left unsaid._ The woman with the strawbery blonde hair- _since when was she here?_  Catched his hand, drawing circles with her thumb. 

Tony flinched for a second, but turned around, meeting the gaze of his father.

"Guilt." he answered, shortly. "Being the Marchent of Death. Being unable to save everyone." he sounded like he was away, a record playing on his brain now. 

"Every night, in front of the mirror." Howard said, his voice becoming softer, understanding. He took a step closer to his son, like they were alone, a part of a conversation that no one else was allowed to have. 

Tony nodded.

"Me." Howard added, and his son's eyes flickered at Jarvis for a milisecond. Howard didn't miss it, maybe because he himself has always done.

_Trying to get some power from one of the only things which were right in his broken life._

"You." he said quietly, not accusing.

"I'm sorry." answered Howard, but how can you apologise for a lifetime wasted?

"No, you're not." said simply his son.

"How many times have you ran this meeting in your head?" asked Howard, and his eyes were now staring in some point over the air.

"Too many." the shorter genius answered, and their eyes meet for a milisecond. The air was tensed, and the silence was only interrupted with the sound of two bodies smashing, as Jarvis ran to Anthony, hugging him hard and tight.

"I'm sorry." he said, honestly, and Peggy could see how the genius' eyes were shining. "I know." he said, as he found a refuge from the harsh reality, even if it was for a few seconds.

"Let's get out of here." said The woman suddenly, lifting her head. "That inclouds all of you, team Cap. Rogers, the only reason you can come is for them. Don't think I forgive you. I don't trust you, and I never will. Tony may be willing to forget, but I'm not. He doesn't have many friends, but I'm lucky to be one of them, and I'll do the best I could. By the way, Virginia Potts. But you can call me Pepper." she smiled at Peggy, Jarvis and Daniel. "Not you, though." she said coldly to Howard.

The blonde man sneered, and Peggy was surprised to see how much he has changed. "Huh. You think I trust him? He probably has destroyed the universe only so he could stick it to me."

Tony's palms clenched. "Don't fuck with things you don't know anything about."

"Says the man who sleeps with the devil every single night. How can you be able to work with Ross-" 

"BECAUSE I HAVE TO!" shouted Tony. Pepper took a step forward, stopping Tony from entering a fight again. She was angry. Very angry. _Peggy admired her._ "You know what, Rogers? I don't care. We don't owe you explanations. The only reason that the universe still exist is because he brought them over. You think he has the time of his life? Huh?" She challenged. Steve, wisely, shut up. "You think he is finding pleasure in watching the reminder of the brilliant people he has lost? You think he enjoys watching the lame excuse for a father-" Howard flinched at the description "-while his murderer is out there?" She tapped on her watch, and did a strange motion. "JARVIS, bring Tony's suit. I'm done with this shit head." 

Jarvis looked very confused. "Uh, Miss? I don't think I quite understood-" a black armor suit entered the room from the door, wrapping Tony. Howard watched in admiration, trying to catch every detail about the strange device (?).

"I'd say go to hell, but I don't need to, because I'll make your life a living hell." She said. She probably could  _and would_ do it, because Steve's face twisted.  

"JARVIS, tell Happy to send a limo for them." Tony suddenly said, his voice a little obscure because of the mask now covering his face. "Allow Rogers in." he sounded very, very tired.

"Let's go, Pepp." he hugged her to his metal chest and the two of them flew through the door, Pepper mumbling something about 'I'm tired of paying for the ceiling you break everytime'.

After ten minutes of silence, a driver has arrived. He introduced himself as Happy, sent a very-not-friendly glare at Steve, and lead them to the limo. The ride was quiet, as no one talked.

Howard stared out, leaning his face on the window. Peggy thought he was trying to see the new city.

_Only when they've arrived, she has seen that the shine in his eyes was gone._

 


	5. Chapter 5

Peggy took a deep breath and stepped out of the car.

Howard and Steve took the time to complete the gaps of seventy years in the walk. Jarvis and Daniel, in the behind, talked among them, their voice too low for anyone else to hear, but it wasn't hard to guess the topic of the conversation. 'Team Cap', as Pepper called them, were the tail of their group. She sighed and looked at Happy, the driver, who walked besides her, surprised to see that his look wasn't focusing on them, only at the mansion.

"Is time travel normal now?" she asked, her British accent showing.

The man smirked. "Only for british doctors." she looked at him, confused. "But Jarvis and I aren't doctors."

The man smiled warmly now. "You have a few gaps to catch." 

Silence.

"You really do care about him, don't you?" she asked, her lips curving up as he nodded.

"You are a good man."

"We don't have many around here." said a voice on her right. She saw a redhead, walking besides them. The fact she didn't hear her coming was... disturbing.

"Natasha Romanoff. A security girl." she said with a smirk on her face. "Well, Tony doesn't pay me, but I like being around in case Cap decides to jump for a visit."

"Where is he?" Peggy asked, softly, but then smirked. "No, let me guess- the lab?"

Natasha had a slight clue for a smile on her lips. "Some things never change."

"Starks will be Starks." Now Natasha was grinning. 

"Yes, they will." She answered quietly and Peggy raised her eyes to finally catch the tall buidling.

The tower was differnet from the mansion. Howard mainly concentrated about being comfortable, showing the world all of his glory and luxury, and yet thought about the mansion as a home, his private temple. On the other side, Anthony's tower was all about the technology- it was made of metal and glass. It was the future, the house of the head of Stark Industries, a genius, an engineer.

Maybe the big, shiny ' _Stark_  ' on the front added to the atmosphere.

"It's like christmas, but with more... me." Howard said to Tony, who was waiting for them in the front of his house, wearing a black, gray sleeved t-shirt and black pants. The other man smirked.

A blue light was glowing softly from his chest.

Steve looked at him with a frown, and Peggy was glad to see that even in the future, glowing lights from the chest weren't normal. "I thought you had a surgery for that."

"He did, but thanks to you, one of the sharpnels that was stuck in his skin in unthreatening position decided to go out for a walk, and his ribs are too sensitive for the surgery again." said Natasha. Jarvis gasped while both superheroes turned their head at her. "Nat? I-"

"It's Romanoff for you, Cap. You've lost the right to call me Nat when you abandoned Tony in Siberia." she said harshly, and Tony's lips curved up.

"Nat." he said in relief. Natasha quickly walked towards him and gave him a short (but tight) hug. "Didn't know you were coming around."

"I don't see how it is different from any other time."

"Me neither." he smirked at her.

"Pepp-" "In the JFK. She needed to be in DC for a meeting. Gave her a ride."

"Good."

"Jarv, my man?" said Tony suddenly.

"Yes?" the tall man smiled at him and took a step forward. "Please say the ABC. I need a voice sample."

"Sure- what?" Howard laughed at the confused look on his face. "When a genius tells you to do something, do it." he patted harshly on Tony's back, and the man suddenly breathed heavily. Howard sneered. "Once a drama queen, always a drama queen." but Tony didn't seem to stop. He collapsed on his knees, trying to catch the air, unable to stand. His pupils were running in his eyes, and he looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Steve and Howard, step away." responded Natasha, breaking the stagnation of everyone. For a second she hesitated. "Jarvis, come ahead." she ordered, and the man took a step forward. "Repeat what I say. Director Carter- sorry, the force of habit, hug him. Mr Sousa, massage." Jarvis nodded, with a determined look on his face, and Mr and Miss Carter-Sousa done as they've been told. Howard and Steve just tried to stay away, not wanting to freak the guy out more, although Howard gave Tony his dark look.

This wasn't going to end well.

"You are Anthony Edward Stark. It's the 20 in November, 2018. You live in New York. The weather is-" she looked at the skies "-cool with a chance for rain, 66 degrees. You are safe. You are safe. You are safe. 2012. 2012. 2012. Peter. Kamala. Harley. Home."

Jarvis repeated exactly what she said, and Peggy could feel him relaxing in her arms. "Shh." whispered Daniel, passing his hand through the messy, black hair.

 Of course, the moment everything became fine, Howard had to mess things.

"Get up!" he shouted, and Tony jumped from his place. "Stark men are made of iron. You are weak. You are a bleeder. You are no Stark. You are shame to the-"

a loud, satisfying noise, of Tony's palm crashing into Howard's jaw stopped him from talking. Howard fell on the floor but he was smiling. Blood was streaming from his mouth, but he was smiling. Tony's face was twitched in anger, but suddenly, relief float to the surface, before becoming to an unreadable express.

"Thank you." said Tony, in a small voice. "I will say sorry, but Stark men don't apologize." he added, with confidence, a grin spreading on his face. "You're an idiot."

"I know." answered Howard, and wiped the blood from his chin with his sleeve. "Beggy adways say that to me." He said, sounding unclear because of the injury. 

Tony stepped into the house. "Keep up, Howard. If you'll be a good boy I'll let you see the lab."

Howard Stark never chased someone.

But this time was an exception.

Peggy, Natasha, Jarvis, Daniel and Team Cap stayed outside.

"Did Howard just punched a man to get him out of shell shock?" asked Daniel slowly.

"Yup." answered Sam.

"And managed?"

"Yup." answered Wanda.

"And got a 'prize' for that?"

"Yup." answered all of them.

"Starks." a colective sight came from everyone. "That's Tony for you." said Steve, but the anger that was there before- since Siberia, probably- was gone now.

Seeing Peggy, Howard and- well, Steve didn't knew Sousa, but he guessed that he was a honorable military man (maybe Tony could give him Rhodey's prosthesis), and how they interacted with Tony- the love, the care, the fear for doing something wrong, the  _regret,_  made him understand that maybe he misjudged Tony and The Accords.

In the first time since he had appeard in the 21st century, Steve began to consider that maybe he chose the wrong option.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony wanted to laugh.

Or cry.

Preferably both.

He walked in silence with Howard on his heels, asking million questions- Jesus, even  _Peter_ was asking less questions. About the future, about his life, about Steve, about-

"How did we end up here?" now, that was a question that Tony was willing to answer.

he pinched his nose bridge, tired, trying to think how he explains it simple enough, without all the science- wait,  _he doesn't need._  

The first positive thing about being with his father.

"After one of my accountants noticed a very big electricity bill from your old mansion if you mention the fact that no one lives there, I went to see what's going on. Saw a machine- your machine, struggling to work. Long story short, figured out you had some dark matter, or how you called it that time, zero matter-" Howard blushed "-that you shouldn't have, somethings went wrong, and in that time your 'minds' were spreading over the world with the zero matter because your body got lost somewhere around. I invented a device, called it Starktector, or Cartector, or- well, you get the idea, and found out that most of you still stayed in America." 

Howard nodded. "How did the device worked?"

Tony smirked. "We had some brilliant scientists over the years, one of them is me- and we figured out that what makes the difference between any living mind is the memories. Gathered around a few men that you knew, they told me stories. I checked out the active areas in their brains, and did an- well, kind of an avarage, and created a model of your brains using these connections, which included the memories. This was the base. I started gathering around the parts of your memories, using- well, magic basiclly, with the help of an old enemy. I used my models to automatically separate between your memories and- tada! You had brains. With the help of the beloved Doctor Cho, I created you bodies and- you're alive! Probably your bodies touch something wrong in my lab, and somehow got into the UN, but nevermind!"

Howard looked... shocked. "That's brilliant." he finally managed to say. 

"Thanks." Tony answered, not very impressed.

"No, really, it is." Howard took a deep breath and sighed. "Look, let's not cheat anyone- I was a shitty father. I mean, you got fucking shell shocks from me, and although I don't really understand what are those, I know it's not good. I never told you this, but... you're brilliant. You're a genius. I mean, man, you created an AI-" JARVIS hummed in agreement "-you built a suit of armor which is- alive, I guess? I don't really know. I tried to keep my distance so you can grow up by yourself, not by my ideas, but when I see you making the same mistakes I did- I can't let you. I won't let you. You're a trustful man, Anthony, and I've seen many good men who have fallen because of that. I tried to expose you to the dark side of the world, not letting you be with me, so you won't grow too attached but-" he gave Tony a hoarse laugh. "-like most of the things I did, this one went shitty through the years, I guess.

"I always thought that Steve was the only good thing that I brought to the world, you know? But I was wrong. You are a hero. You are good. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. You are, and always will be, my greatest creation." Tony gave him a hoarse laugh.

"I'm fucked up." he said, slowly.

"So am I."

"I have the blood of so many people on my hands. They call me..."

"A murderer? I was no better then that."

"I'm a playboy."

"Why do you think they call me Casanova?"

"I have a drinking problem." This one seemed to make Howard freeze for a few seconds, and Tony thought that he had won in this fucked up competition.

"Then I didn't manage to stop you from doing my mistake. Another point for me."

"I fucked it up with Peggy. I told her..."

"Too many things, and she won't ever forgive me for some. The fact that we're friends doesn't mean that I haven't done and said horible things."

"I'm an enemy of Steve Rogers." Howard looked at him, shocked. There was a tensed silence for a few minutes.

"Why?" he finally asked, and god, Tony was  _sick_ of people asking that question.

"Because he gave the world a third finger just to save his friend, and-"

"That's what people like about him, he is loyal!" Howard snapped.

"He almost killed me!"

"But he didn't!" 

"HE LIED TO ME ABOUT YOUR DEATH!" Tony was breathing heavily. "He lied to me about your death, and I blamed you." he sounded like a broken record, like he repeated this speech already thousand times infront of the mirror. "He ignored the will of 117 different countries. Because of his actions 16 different people, inclouding my best friend, ended up paralayzed, and he was about to get away from the accusations because the world needed him."

"This isn't Steve." 

"Yes, it is." Tony answered, and Howard thought for a minute.

"Yes, it is." he agreed, and sighed.

Tony took a deep breath, trying to relax. "Drink?" he asked, although he already knew the answer. He pulled out a bottle from the bar, randomly.

"For being fucked up?" Howard suggested and took the glass.

"For being fucked up." Tony agreed.

And they drank.

 

_**Meanwhile, a few floors above...** _

 

Natasha decided that it will be the best time to have a tour around the building. The group followed, unwillingly. Clint seemed to be happy at the chance to catch up with his best friend, but Natasha ignored him, answering surprisingly wide answers for Peggy's questions.

"I'll catch up with you guys soon." He told to Sam and Clint. Clint nodded, not looking at him, and Sam shot at him a worried look, but Steve smiled at him, and that seemed to calm him down.

Steve climbed the stairs, to the floor that once ~~a lifetime ago~~  was his home. He wasn't surprised to see that Tony had completly changed it, but... his heart shrinked a little when he looked at the place. Tony took out all of his personal belongings, leaving only the gym- in fact, the floor was a gym, much more impressive then the one that was there a few years ago, the small place that belonged just to him.

Steve took a deep breath and sat down on a strange trampoline, carefully. When nothing seemed to happen, he lay back, staring at the ceiling. "Have I lost my way?" he asked, and the room stayed exactly as it was, no answer. "What should I do, Peggs?" he heard a soft laugh on his right.

"I don't think that you should ask Peggy." said Sousa, stepping forward. Steve sighed. "I know, but..." he tried to think about the best way to explain it. "Since I was that skinny boy in Brooklyn, who somehow managed to join the army, she was there. For me. She was my guide light, and even after I woke up in the future, she still was there- not the same, but it was her. I lost her, in the second time in my life, when she died." Steve took a deep breath. He rememberd that like it was just yesterday. "And now, when she's finally here, I lost her again. To you." his voice wasn't blaming, and he didn't know how to define the feeling that fills his chest. Nostalgic? 

Sousa sat down near him, and a few minutes past, quietly, each solider at his own brain. "No one believed." Sousa finally said, almost whispering. "I still don't believe that I've managed to replace you. I mean, look at me." he passed his hand in his hair. "What am I? A friend of my- in fact, all of my friends, they used to say 'No girl is gonna trade in a red, white and blue shield for an aluminium crutch'."

Steve gave him a bitter laugh. "And yet, here you are."

"And yet, here I am." Sousa agreed. "You say you've lost your way, but... you still keep fighting for it." he suddenly said, changing the subject of their conversation.

"I do." it was Steve's turn to agree. 

"Why?"

Steve thought for a minute. "Because this is where my old way led me."

"Maybe your old way led you here, but now you're in a new way." Sousa told him, quietly. "You need to think how you should act over here. 'The Man with a Plan', so they say. Prove them you are not just fighting for something you shouldn't. Or maybe... prove yourself that you are. But don't keep fighting for something that you don't know."

A small smile has appeard on Steve's face. "You are good for her."

Sou- Daniel looked at him, surprised. "You are reasonable person. She need a man like you in her life." Daniel blushed, but recovered quickly. "She doesn't need me. She is Peggy Carter."

Steve sighed. "Don't let yourself think that way. She tries to make everyone think so, but..." he thought for a minute.

"You can see that she needs a Howard in her life."

Daniel nodded.

"But he can't, right?"

Another nod. "I think I'm getting where you're going."

"Good."

Daniel stood up with the help of his crutch. "It was nice meeting you, Captain." he said, and saluted. "You too, ..." "Sergeant." he completed for Steve. "It was nice metting you too, Sergeant Sousa." they shook their hands, and Daniel began walking away.

"Sergeant?"

the man stopped. 

"Make sure to ask Tony for his pRhodey. Don't worry, he will understand." pRhodey, another name from Tony Stark Ltd., was a connection between Rhodey and prosthesis.

"I'll make sure." the other man answered, and stepped away.

Steve made sure that the man couldn't hear him. "JARVIS?" the AI didn't answered, probably ignoring him.

Steve sighed and pulled out his smartphone, which was now a few years old. Without Tony's will to always upgrade his phone to the newest version, he had an outdated phone. 'Outdated phone for an outdated man', Tony would say, but it was the only SI tech that he had, so he prefered to keep it.

He entered to Google, and typed a few words. "Thank you, Sergeant Sousa." he said to the ceiling, which didn't answered.

He entered the first result, and began reading the new Sokovia Accords.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony woke up, sweaty and shivering.

He looked at the man besides him, who was asleep, thanks god.

He sighed and rose from the bed.

After his 'small incident' in the afternoon, Jarvis decided that he needed someone to watch over him. Somehow, with the help of Howard's charming tongue, Tony found himself agreeing, which means he needed to choose one person that will be next to him.

So yeah, he was sleeping next to Jarvis  ~~the only one he wasn't having any nightmares on except Peggy and Daniel~~.

Jarvis' presence made it better in the beginning, but the rest of the night was worse than the usual- his brain decided that the one thing he needed the most right now was to worry about Steve or Howard finding the shield, murdering him in his sleep. He knew it was stupid, but... He couldn't get it out of his mind. 

Tony walked quietly through the door, making sure that he still hadn't woke Jarvis up by mistake. The tower wasn't ready to host nine guests at the same time (Natasha had a room of her own), and since he was absolutely  **not** going to let his guests be anywhere near the kids' rooms or one of his labs, he had to find... creative solutions.

Since they were a married couple that Tony liked, Peggy and Daniel got a very nice guests room just for themselves, and he hoped that they were comfortable with that. Young-Howard was... Tony didn't knew where to place him in his priority list, but he wasn't that bad ~~and Tony felt guilty for blaming him in his crappy life for 25 years~~ so he got a small room for himself  _( JARVIS made_ _sure that there were **not** any science stuff in the room)._

That left Team Cap, but fortunately Natasha took care of them. She told him that she put Steve, Clint and Sam together, which left Wanda and Scott.

Great.

He sighed and went inside his workshop, his eyes slowly getting used to the bright lights. "JARVIS, pull the schemes of Mark 52." he ordered, and holograms began popping in front of him. He zoomed on the hidden arc reactor. "Start recording, J." he took a deep breath, and separated the covering-shield from the arc reactor itself. "The vibrenium-steel alloy that I've used to make the cover doesn't conduct heat very well, which wasted 1.42% of our energy while trying to cool Mark 52 in the last fight.

"The arc reactor should have access to the open air, and yet, be protected. I think about making vibrenium-steel-aluminium, in the ratio of 42%-23%-35%. The arc reactor will be isolated by air, which will be replaced using a cooling system that passes from one hand to the another. The system will be backed up by another system which will emit the cover-shield in case of any mishap. Stop the rec, J." Tony smiled for a moment. This went off from his to-do list. Now all he had to do was check Pepper's draft, made new bites, avoid the ex-Avengers, find Bruce, update pRhode-  _Oh, god, Rhodey knew nothing._ His teraphist made him avoid stress, which includes finding out that his best friend has a part of the invention of time travel.

_Crap._

A soft cough from the other side of the workshop caught his attention. "Who is there?" he asked loudly, slowly stepping towards the source of the noise. A big character suddenly appeard from his couch, and he flinched, ready to call the-

"Oh, god, Tony, I'm sorry." said Steve, who looked like Tony had woke him up. "Jesus, Rogers, I'm with a heart condition. You can't do that-" he suddenly noticed the situation. Steve Rogers was in front of him, apologizing one of his stupid 'sorry',  _again._

"Get out." he said coldly, straightening up.

"Tony, I-"

"Out."

"I didn't come for a fight, okay?"

"Out."

"I came to-"

"Out." 

Steve seemed like he was going to snap, but then another character rose from the couch. Daniel Sousa rested his hand on Steve's shoulder. "Tony, please listen." his uncle asked. Steve took a deep breath, and Tony was surprised to see that he managed not to shout. If Daniel was here back then, Civil War probably wouldn't happen at all. "I came here to give you this." Steve handed Tony a folder.

"I don't like being handed things." Tony answered automatically. Steve sighed and put the folder on the table. After a few seconds, Tony picked it up. "Care to tell me what is inside?" he asked, before opening. "Because my schedule is too loaded for another apocalypse, but maybe I'll have time... is two months from now okay?" Steve opened his mouth, but no words came out. Another deep breath.

"Those are the Accords, signed." Steve answered, simply. "I signed the Accords."

Tony looked at him, shocked, his mouth open. "I'll leave you two here." mumbled Steve, embarrassed, and quickly disappeard from the lab.

A few minutes passed. 

"Tony, if you won't close your mouth, a fly will decide to make it his home." Daniel said with a smile, and Tony grinned.

"Good for him." he answered, not sure if he's talking about the fly or Steve. "Thank you." he added, after a second thought.

"No problem." Daniel answered, lightly. "You have a good fella here, he just needs sometimes-"

"Someone that will drill wisdom into his brain?" Tony offered.

"Well, I wasn't going to use the exact same words, but... yes." answered his uncle. Suddenly, his face went bright. "OH! And he told me to ask you about 'pRhodey', or something?"

Tony stared at him. "...That's the first good idea of him in a few good years. How haven't I thought about that before?" a smile widened on his face. "It's going to be easy with you, you're not even paralyzed in one leg! Come! I'll show you!"

An amused (and hopeful) Daniel followed the rambling genius, a big smile smudged on both of their faces, and the same thought in their brains.

 _'Maybe Steve isn't **that** bad.'  _ ~~but Tony's mind mainly screamed TECHNOLOGY~~

 

_**Meanwhile, in the guests' quarters...** _

 

Steve walked up the stairs, his heart racing.

He had agreed to sign the Accords.

He  _ **signed**_ the Accords, those he fought about. The same thing that destroyed the Avengers, that made Rhodey paralyzed, the cause for the fact that Cooper, Nathan, Lila and Cassie have grown up for over a year without a father. The thing that put Bucky back in the ice, that ruined his name, that made Steve separate from Captain America, his identity for a lifetime (even if most of it was under the ice).

And was that worth it?

_He should've signed._

Steve quickly removed this thought from his brain. He was right about his desicion- as much as he appreciated Tony's efforts and promises, he knew that Bucky wouldn't be safe with the government- sooner or later, something like in Germany would've happened- someone activates the Winter Solider, which ends with Bucky dying or killing many people. More than that- he read parts of the Accords back then, and they were much different then how Tony had written them, far worse.

Steve admitted to himself that his main mistake was the fact that he didn't trust Tony. Sure, the man flied a nuke inside the space, but since Ultron, Steve found himself doubting Tony's capability in the team, which ended up later as Civil War. If he could've just trusted Tony with the information about his parents, or with the case of Zemo, or even just trust him that he'll polish the Accords- nothing would've happened.

He owes Tony another apology.

With the final decision to apologize to Tony in the morning, he stepped into the room, climbed into his bed, and slept like a baby.

He woke up at 7:00am, and was surprised to see Clint awake, a folder in his hands, his head resting on his knees. 

Clint  _ **wasn't**_ a morning person.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly, sitting next to Clint. Sam snored slightly, and Clint raised his head, gesturing towards the door.

After both of them were outside the room, Clint clenched his palm around Steve's shirt. "Look, man, it's not because of you, it's because of me, because I need to. Please listen to me. I'm sorry, but I have to move to-" his mouth twisted a little when he said the name. "-Tony's side. The UN is paradoning me, man. Just got an SMS from Laura 3 minutes ago. I have to do this for my children. Just a year of house arrest at the compound, and I'm a free man, but I have to work under Tony's orders, and sign the Accords. Please, Steve, I'm sorry, man, I just-" he was now clinging to Steve, his hands on Steve's shoulders.

"I've signed the Accords tonight, Clint." he answered.

"They offered me a deal... because of you?" Clint asked, slowly.

"No." both of them turned to the source of the voice, seeing Natasha. "Because of Tony." She sat on the edge of a couch which was there. "Tony worked all night to get you this deal. He cheated them. He told them that Steve will sign only if all of the ex-members will get better conditions, and it worked. The most severe punishment is Steve's." Steve looked at her, not surprised. "What is it?" he asked, anxious. 

Natasha's lips curved upwards. "Slip that face off, you only got house arrest for a year and a half. Although, being responsible for the paperwork, which is now part of your job, will be much more of a punishment, if you ask me. Oh, yeah, congratulations, by the way. You are now back as Captain America, one of the New Avengers. You're in charge of training the young recruits, which includes-" she stopped talking and looked at her phone. "Oh, they are coming."

Steve sighed with relief. "Thank you." he said, hugging her.

"Don't thank me." she answered. He let her go and she began walking away. "You owe a very big thank you for the man who is a few floors below us." she told him behind her back, and disappeard.

Steve nodded. "Well, here I go." he told Clint, gesturing to the stairs. "Don't think for one second that I'm ain't coming." laughed Clint, and both of them went towards the lowest floor.

After a few minutes of walking, they entered the workshop, surprised to see Tony with many papers and folders scattered in front of him. "Howard, do me a favour and-" he raised his head. When he saw them, he froze mid-sentence. Suddenly, Clint was all over him, hugging him tight.

"Thank you so much." he said to the genius. "Thanks and sorry." added Steve. It was short, but honest. 

Before Tony managed to respond, Wanda, Scott and Sam walked through the door. "Hey, Stark, where is Ste-" Scott stopped talking when he saw Steve. 

"Well?" Steve asked.

"Well what?"

"Did you sign?"

"Did  _ **you**_ sign?" Wanda fired back, and he nodded.

"Great. Because I did." Sam said, a huge grin on his face, and threw a folder on Tony's desk.

Before anyone could say something, Steve and Sam were hugging Tony too, ~~probably crashing him with all of their mascular weight~~. Wanda and Scott took copies of the Accords, and began reading them.

"ANTHONY EDWARD STARK, YOU'RE A GENIUS!" they heard a shout from the door. Tony managed to stand up, seeing Howard fangirling over Daniel's not-anymore-injured leg, while Jarvis and Peggy were smiling widely, and Natasha was helping Daniel adjusting the device. Harley, Peter and Kamala, also known as the young recruits, ran into the lab, racing to Tony. "Kids!" Tony called, happily.

Daniel was the first one to jump over Tony, who was now sitting on the couch, hugging him tight. After him came Steve, Sam and clint. Behind the couch were Peggy, Howard and Jarvis, getting a grip of the genius. The boys comfortably sit on the couch. Peter's and Harley's heads was over Tony's chest, while Kamala and Natasha lay on the couch, their heads on Tony's lap.

Before Tony knew what's happening, he was covered with men and women, full of love for him. 

He smiled, as his small family became suddenly bigger.

And he liked that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some hard time writing Steve's POV, but I think I've managed :)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!


	8. Chapter 8

After the group hug ~~conspiracy to crash his bones by the weight of 13 people~~ , came the time to introduce the kids.

"Kids, this is-" a quick movement of Natasha's hand saved Captain America from being punched by Harley.

"Well, I guess you know him." Tony chuckled under his hand. "He will be in charge of your-"

Natasha was fast, but Peter's-spider-reflex was faster, and he managed to actually catch the Super Solider's shirt. "Not cool, man." Peter said, his eyes challenging Steve to answer. "Not fucking cool." he repeated, and shot webs from his hands to the cieling floor, jumping away in a perfect backflip.

The realision streaked Cap's face, and he turned his head to Tony. "Is that Spider-" "You can actually see the gears spinning in his brain. How did he managed to keep a secret from you for three years?" Peter cutted Steve. His tone was light, but sharp, and a small smile was glued on his face. 

"Sheer luck, I suppose." Tony answered, and Steve had the dignity to look ashamed.

This whole situation didn't last for a while, thanks to Howard. "I'm a GRANDPA?!" he asked, the pure horror in his eyes. "I can't be a grandfather! I didn't even managed to be a father! I'm more of-"

"The uncle that tells crappy jokes and drinks too much in parties?" Harley completed, his eyes moving between Tony and his father. "That sounds familiar." he added, a smile on his face.

"Shut up." Tony mumbled quietly, but he learned to accept the similiarties between his father and himself. 

"So this is the famous-" Howard's chest puffed up as he was expecting to hear his name "-Peggy Carter?" Peggy seemed suddenly more interested in the conversation, her eyes stuck on Kamala's. "You're my idol, seriously. You've managed, against all the odds, to save thousands and become the top SSR agent of your time. Tony alway-"

"And... Here I go." Tony quickly got up from the couch, but Natasha pushed him back down. Fortunately, his AI decided to help. 

"Sir, Ms. Potts reminds you to attend the press conference in a hour, preferably with Mr. and Mrs. Sousa-Carter." Jarvis stared at the ceiling with shock, and so did Howard, Daniel and Peggy.

"Thanks, J." he turned his head to Jarvis. "Because of your talking inside the tower, I've managed to make the AI's voice identical to yours. That's what happen when you're a father figure to a genius." he smirked, and Jarvis blushed, but no one missed Howard's flinch.

"Well, here I go. Aunt Peggy and Uncle Daniel, my love, get ready. We have a conference to attend. Kamala, darling, please show Peggs Pepper's dressing room. Peter, give Daniel something..." he estimated Daniel's size. "That belongs to Bird Brain. Oh, J, protocol 1936." with those words, he disappeard. Peggy, Daniel, Clint, Peter and Kamala followed. A few seconds after, the floor tended, and everyone else (minus Harley and Natasha) slid out of the room into a big, messy pile of superheroes+time travelers.

Tony smiled to himself and sent the video to Pepper.

 

*******

Tony opened jeep's window.

"Oh, Christine honey, long time no see." Tony gave her one of his trademark-smiles, before he closed the window and the car kept moving.

"Who was that?"

"A reporter that tries her best to be a pain in my ass." he smirked and looked at Peggy. "No, she's fine." he added. "Just a hard working woman, loyal to the truth." 

"I like her." Peggy said, and Tony chuckled. "Let's leave that opinion to after the conference."

"Shall we?" Daniel got up from his sit, opening the door for her. She kissed his cheek and passed, closing the door with her boot. Pepper's shoes were comfortable, she had to admit.

"Are you two married?" she asked, and Tony almost spat his drink.

"Married? No, no, we just came back from a break." Peggy gave him a sharp, not convinced glare. "...engaged." he added, and she smirked. "She'll be good for you. You need someone responsible in your life." Daniel said. Tony stopped to put his drink, and quickly narrowed the gap that was created between them.

"Are you saying that I'm irresponsible?" 

"What, me? Neeeeever." the three of them grinned. "Hey, just because you know Howard, doesn't mean- okay, maybe it does, but not- okay, I'm irresponsible." Tony admitted. "Sometimes!" he quickly added, and she nodded.

"Just when it's about science." she told him, and he chuckled. "And technology. And-" "HEY!" he glared at Daniel, his eyes becoming sad. "Fine, fine." her husband muttered. "May I?" she asked a man, pointing on a cup of water. He looked at her, confused, and then nodded, walking to a nearby door.

Tony smirked. "You don't need to ask." she frowned. "But it's polite."

He rolled his eyes. "British girl."

"American Idiot." she answered, and his eyes went wide.

"How do you know that-" "Steve told me you put it as his rington." The genius grinned, his face lighting up.

"He still have it? It's been a-" "Uh, sir?" a 20 years old girl asked. "You need to go on stage." he nodded at her, sending a flirting smile.

"Absoloutly disgusting." Peggy whispered at him as they walked. "Hey, I got reputation to make." Daniel sneered and both of them climbed to the stage. Peggy felt... exposed. In the room there were at least 200 reporters, not to mention 50 more photographers, and she knew none of them. She was an easy target, and any sniper with eyes on his face could shoot her down.

Daniel must've felt it, because he held her hand. Tony gestured at blue chairs that were organized in a line, and the three of them sat, Peggy in the middle.

Tony took a strange device-  _microphone, he said?_ And coughed.

There was a silence for a few seconds.

And then the hall exploded with questions.

"Mister Stark!" "Stark-" "-Time travel-" "-Paradox-" "-Apocalypse-" Tony raised his hand, and the hall became quiet.

"You." he pointed at a young, black haired man, with sharp jaw. "Edward Ryder, The New York Times. Mister Stark, can you confirm the rumours that the man and woman which are sitting next to you are Peggy and Daniel Sousa-Carter? Did you invent time travel, or are they from another universe?" 

Tony nodded. "Yes, they are. The invention of time travel was a-" he hesitated for a moment. "-joint effort between my father and I. My father found a way to preserve minds, using a matter which is named today, at the scientific community, 'Dark Matter'. However, this matter is very sensitive, and we cannot use it today. The stable-" he stopped, and smirked. "Well, not stable, but not-that-bad-" he earned a laugh from the audience. "Was created in an unknown way, so we can't do it again. I, with the help of Loki, managed to stablize and insert the minds into their bodies. Next." he pointed at the blonde woman-  _Christine._

"Tony-" "Christine, honey, we're not on first name basis outside the bed." he winked, and earned another colective laugh from the reporters, including herself. "Well, I did managed to make you remember and say my name." "Indeed, but your boyfriend told me that you like to scream mine during times that are inappropriate to mention over here." the laugh was louder and a few claps were heard. Peggy and Daniel frowned. "Is it just Stark, or the future?" she asked him quietly. "Probably both." he answered, and she chuckled.

Peggy could see that the woman is holding her probably-sharp-tongue back, granting Tony a smirk. "I would like to continue." "So am I, but you didn't seem to move on." she gave him a warning smile, and he nodded. "Down to business, let's defeat the Huns." another laugh."Well?" "How can you not worry from paradoxes, problems, alternative future and apocalypse?" 

"I think I've dealt enough apocalypses to get used to it." another joke, another colective laugh. Tony's face became serious. "But seriously, that thing had already happened. They were back, otherwise I won't be here. They already know everything, so there's nothing to worry. Every action that happens right now had already happened for them, so no one needs to worry. Everything will fix itself."

"A lot of scientists will argue with you." she answered, looking not convinced.

"The last time scientist fought with me he ended up in jail. Like the one before. And before. Next." another laugh, and Tony smirked at Christine. "No, seriously, you know you're my favourite pin in the ass." he winked at her, and she grinned back. "Same goes on you." the reporters kept asking questions, and Peggy let her mind go away.

the next time she looked at her watch, an hour passed, and the conference seemed close to its end. "Mrs. and Mr. Sousa-Carter!" she heard a shout from the end of the hall. 

Peggy raised her head, straighting up. "You." she said, not waiting for Tony's approval.

"Nico Hutt, The Washington Post. Mrs. Sousa-Carter, what do you think about the modern times, and especially Civil War? What about your past romantic relationship with Steve Rogers?"

Peggy felt both of the men next to her stiffening, and took a deep breath. She fought with those questions since she showed up in the future. Tony opened his mouth, ready to answer, but she elbowed him. 

She had to do that.

"First of all, my romantic relationships are none of your business. However, I'll answer your rude question." she said, coldly, looking at the cameras zone, straight in the eyes of every man and woman who had watched the TV (she didn't really understand the consept, but Tony told her that it's like a radio with pictures), including Steve.

"What I had with Steve, as much as we both enjoyed it, is over. It was a few months long, and it ended when Steve crashed Red Skull's plane into the ice. I had hard time when I tried to forget it, I'll admit- I found out that some of my closest friends-" Howard and Jarvis. "Lied to me about an important detail about him, not to mention the lack of appreciation that I felt in the SSR, due to my relationship with Steve." Cheif Dooly and Thompson. "Two years after the begining of my work with the SSR, I fell in love with Daniel," she smiled warmly at him. "And after another year we married."

silence. "About Civil War? I believe that if it happened in my times, I'll go with Steve." the hall turned into chaos, and she raised her voice. "However, in the year 2018, I'll go with Anthony." it seemed like no one heard her words. A wave of flashes lighten up the stage, and Daniel suddenly took the microphone, standing up. 

"You'll listen to me, and you'll listen carefully. You have exactly 5 seconds before I tell the security to kick you out. 3. 2. 1." the hall became quiet again. "Thank you. If some of you had done your homework, you'll probably be wondering where is my crutch. For those who didn't, I'll say briefly. I served as a reconnaissance scout in the Army, during the World War II. Got hit by a sharpenal, had to walk with the help of a crutch. Until today." He took a sip from a bottle of water, which was in front of him. The audience stayed quiet, like everyone always does when Daniel is talking.

Well, except Thompson. But even he sometimes does. 

"The truth is, I don't need it anymore. Thanks to Tony Stark, I can walk and be normal again. Hereby, I'm glad to declare the official release of pRhodeys." from a brief look at Tony's face, she learned that it was planned. He stood up, and took the microphone from Daniel.

"The pRhodeys, named after my best friend- James Rhodes, are prostheses, are designed mainly for veterans. Rhodey and I met at MIT, and many people forget that he is an engineer, like me- together, we designed leg braces that help half-paralyzed men and women, making them able to walk again."

Peggy scanned the audience, who was surprisingly quiet. Suddenly, she learned to appreciate Tony- his presence, literally, catched the eyes of all the people in the room. Every single men and women over there looked at him. Some impressed, some surprised, some happy- but yet, everyone did. From the exact one question she'd answered, it seemed impossible to do it.

She sneered- just a few days ago, the Starks did something that seemed impossible, and probably not the first time in their lives.

Tony looked, his face serious and calm, and yet somehow warm and worried. "Rhodey, we did it." he said, looking into the cameras. "You can walk again." he clenched his knuckles, a smile spreading on his face. "We did it, man." he stood there for a few more seconds, and simply dropped the microphone. Without giving the reporters another look, he turned on his heels, and walked to behind the stages.

Daniel and Peggy simply followed. "Nice show." he told to Daniel, and the man nodded. "Thanks." 

"Thanks for sharing me in your plans." she said, slightly annoyed, her British accent showing- just like Sergeant Barnes and his Brooklyn accent.

_Sergeant Barnes._

She needed to see him again.

"No problem." Tony answered, interrupting her thoughts.

"I want to see Sergeant Barnes." she told him, and he frowned.

"No you don't." he gave her a fake smile and the three of them entered his car, not talking.

"I demand to see Sergeant Barnes." she tried again when they've arrived the tower.

"And I told you no." he answered in a sweet, sickening voice. They entered the living room, just in time to see Steve. "Steve, I want to see Sergeant Barnes." she told him, softly. He looked at her, confused and vulnerable, and she wasn't sure if it's because of her speech or her request. "Uh, sure." he answered, looking at Tony. "Sure as hell not, if that's what you mean." the genius answered, coldly. Steve, wisely, decided to shut up.

Peggy glared, her hand rising to catch Tony's hand and prevent him from leaving. "Anthony Edward Stark, you have exactly three seconds to tell me why-" 

Before Tony had time to respond, Peggy found her hand glued to the wall.

"He said no." Peter said, looking bored. "In case you didn't notice."

"I don't know what they are teaching you, but respect your elders." she hissed back, trying to get herself free.

"Don't you even try to free yourself, I've used it-"

"Enough." Tony suddenly said, sounding exhausted. "I'll take Barnes in. Should've done that a long time ago. If I was able to let Rogers back in the tower, I'm sure as hell gonna let Barnes over here." Steve had the dignety to look ashamed. He opened his mouth-

"Don't you dare to apologize, Rogers. I swear to god, or Thor, or whatever, if you'll give me one of your worthless 'sorry' one more time..." his mouth went dry, unable to think about any good enough threat, but Rogers nodded, and coughed, uncomfortably.

"Maybe I should start my training with the-" "Yes, you should." Tony answered. "JARVIS, tell the newbies and Jarvis to meet Rogers at the gym floor. And as much as I'd like to see that, tell them that if they do one thing to him that they won't dare to do to me, they have to eat only meals made by Dummy for the next week."

Peter looked at him with horror. "But-"

"No buts. It's Harley's turn in the lab." Tony answered. Peter sighed and walked out of the room, towards his floor, mumbling something about clothes.

"Auntie, Uncle, you're with them."

Peggy stared at Tony, still processing the nickname. "What? But-"

"No buts, m'lady." Tony grinned and bowed. "Fairwell, Your Majesty." before Peggy could reply, he was long gone.

She took a deep breath.

"This boy will be my death." she muttered.

"You have no idea." grinned Steve, and the group began walking to the gym, Peggy sipping from a glass of orange juice.

"Just be careful on Jarvis, okay? I don't think he's trained." asked Steve, very serious.

Peggy spat her drink and laughed for five minutes straight.


	9. Chapter 9

Tony came to the gym just in time to see Jarvis on his back. Steve moved his hand forward, ready to help the man up-

And suddenly, Steve was lying on the ground, Jarvis on the top of him.

Tony laughed, which revealed his presence. "He's the most dangerous when he's on his back, y'know." Steve just stared at Jarvis, but Peggy's eyes were piercing him. "Have I told you this story?" she asked, curious, and he nodded.

"You've told me everything about your adventures; with Jarvis, and dad, and Uncle Jack."

Peggy gasped, and Daniel just laughed. "I knew he'll stick with us for a long time." he said, and she nodded, still looking surprised. "I guess it's because of the Red Room situation or something."

Tony frowned. "The Red Room?" he asked, confused, ex-changing looks with Steve.

"Protocol Red Room is also known as Protocol Carter." Kamala pointed out, and Peter stared at her. "Really? They should've called it..." he had a smile on his face, and he catched Tony's eyes.

"PROTOCARTER!" the man and the teen shouted together, and Peter laughed. "Oh, man, those names get me every time." Tony smirked as a comment, and then his face became serious again when he looked at Steve.

Sometimes Steve misses that smile, flashing at him.

"Is it why Nat likes..." Tony began to ask, and Steve nodded, from beneath Jarvis. "I guess." he said, taking a deep breath.

"Jarv, I think that's enough." Tony grinned and lifted Jarvis, or at least tried to. The man was taller than him in _(at least)_ 6 inches, and Tony was more interrupting than helping. Somehow, in the end, Jarvis and Tony were standing on their feets. Steve got up a few seconds later, on his own.

**_BOOM._ **

Well, not anymore.

"Sir, security breach on 1#2.9." said JARVIS, making everyone freeze for a moment.

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Kamala shouted, and pushed the red alarm button.

The alert started playing, and this was enough to get Tony out from his thoughts.

"J, suit, sitch!" he ordered, and turned on his com, beginning to give instructions.

"Falcon and Hawkeye, meet Pete and Kam in the living room, keep seniors safe."

"Nat, don't let Wanda operate. I repeat- don't let her, at **all costs**." Steve wanted to protest, but the suit just showed up. Tony got inside, catching Cap from his shirt. Both of the men flied through the corridors, fast enough to make Steve's Super-Stomach to swirl. "J, the shield." he said. Steve looked, shocked and reliefed, as the shield appeard from Tony's back.

"Is it okay-" "Yes, Cap, I'm fine." he answered shortly, taking a sharp turn, as a missle hit the house.

"We're on 96%, Sir. The house took some serious damage, and I identify many living creatures in room 5.6, in addition to 2.9. My best guess is Hydra agents."

Like a sign, the Agents appeared from the edge of the place. Tony dropped him, firing at the agents. It was... beautiful. The agents were blown from the shock, without any noise. The repulsors were shooting pulses of energy, which flied straight to their targets. All Steve could do was throwing his shield at one agent, who fell down.

"Kill count: Tony- 12, Rogers- 1." Tony said, and Steve could already see the smug smile on his face, even with the mask on.

A quiet hiss caught Steve's attention; too quiet to hear without his super-hearing.

"DUCK!" he shouted, pulling Tony from his mask to behind his shield. There was a loud noise when a missle hit the ground, not far from them, and Tony and him were blown off, into the hard walls.

Steve was the first to get up, after almost a minute, which in fight-times was a very long time period. He looked around him, and then at Tony, who's mask was missing, his eyes closed. Tony's face plate was in Steve's hand, crumbled from the pressure. Steve managed to get most of his body behind the shield, but Tony fell from the sudden pull, which left his legs out. 

Crap. "TONY!" he shouted, shaking his shoulders.

Tony's eyes slowly opened up. "S... Steve?" 

It's good- Tony remembers, and can talk. "You need to get up, we have to fight." he said, not waisting time on any questions about Tony's health.

It wasn't like he'll answer, anyway.

Tony's face streak with realisation. "Oh, fuck, how long was I out?" Steve helped him up, and Tony held him, waiting for the known noise of Tony's engines begining to work.

Which not happened.

"Uh- _Tony?_ " he asked, impatience. They needed to go, and they needed now. "I'm trying, Cap." he answered, looking at his feet. "Shit." he heard the genius saying. "I can't fly. Damage." Steve clenched his hand into fist. It's going to be a tough fight without Tony's air support.

They ran as fast as they could, sneaking through passages that Steve never saw before. He followed Tony's lead. "Seven Agents in the next room." Tony warned and opened the door, Steve immediately throwing his shield. It hit one agent, and Tony pointed with his glove at another agent, shooting him down. Steve caught his shield from the air. One of the agents caught his hand, pulling him back. Steve used the momentum, letting himself fly backwards, and then kicked the agent in his face, jumping forward and hitting two more agents in the way. Tony caught the last two with his metal hands and knock their heads on each other's.

Steve didn't want to be them when they'll wake up.

"15-5." he panted, and Tony nodded. Without talking, they moved to the next room, Tony leading while Steve was keeping on his back. 

Tony didn't trust him, based on his fast head-turning in response for every small noise.

When they entered a blue and red painted room, which looked like a teenager's, Tony looked very glad that everything was good. "You look glad." Steve pointed, and Tony stared at him. "Can't you just fix the face plate with your super-streangth, or it's just for destroying?" 

Steve decided wisely to shut up.

The next room was the pool- nine agents were jumping at them, but a small throw of a shield dropped all of them into the pool, one after another. Tony inserted his index finger into the water, and released an electric shock which made all of them pass out (hopefully without dying).

They heard a shooting voice from the gym, where they left the kids+the elders. Without thinking, Steve threw his shield through the glass wall. Tony and him ran inside, just to find Natasha, Clint, Peggy, Daniel, Jarvis and the kids, kicking the bad guys' asses, literally.

It was beautiful to see- Daniel, with a gun in his hands, shooting every close moving enemy agent, Kamala tripping them for him, from a safe place behind him. Clint was shooting the far agents down, blowing the bombs which were heading them midair (which probably caused the big hole in the wall), covering for Daniel and Kamala. Natasha and Peggy were amazing- somehow, during the fight, Peggy learned how to use Natasha's old bites- both of them were jumping from one wall to another, shooting and kicking the Agents down, not afraid to get support from each other.

Steve stared at them with admiration in his eyes.

They were fighting... perfectly. 

"Come on, Cap, we're going to miss the party." Tony mumbled at him with a smirk, and both of them began fighting, side by side, without any further talking. That was the thing he liked the most about fighting with the 'new' Tony- they didn't need to communicate a lot. It wasn't the same in the old times- he remembered all of the fights, the endless argues. However, two months after Civil War, Tony came back, stronger; better.

Equipped with the best (business) suit that the world has ever seen, the world suddenly had its genius back again. Steve followed with interest ~~and jealousy~~ as SI released a new product almost every week, each better then the one before. From the small talks he had had with King T'Challa, he'd learned that Tony's company shares almost doubled itselves. Almost a year after their fight, Tony came back into the army business, leading a new project which ended with many lighter bulletproof vests, helmets, boots and etc, all under the famous quote of his father.

_**Peace means heaving a bigger stick than the other guy.** _

He seemed to stick to this mentra, not just physically, but also mentally. From what it looks like, everyone in Tony's little family were hating him. He was the other guy. Tony's actually fathering three children (Steve saw them a lot on TV, and was pretty sure it was a joke until he got to the tower), and Steve- zero. Tony has a wife, and Steve- only a one night stand with the niece of his love, which has been a mistake.

He realised that he should be more focoused on the fight when a bullet missed his arm only by a sheer luck, leaving a red cut all over it. He quickly threw his shield, protecting Tony from getting hit by an RPG. The shield hit it with a loud noise, which changed its way. The shield flew straight through the hole in the wall, falling down.

"Well, fuck." Tony said, as he followed the shield's orbit with his eyes. When Steve and Tony removed their eyes from the shield, a metal silver arm appeared in front of them, blocking a bullet only half a meter from Steve's heart. His eyes followed the arm into the face of a man...

Edwin Jarvis was punching Hydra Agents with panic all over his face, without any idea of what should he do. "I found this in your lab, Young Master Stark!" he shouted at them, a smile spreading on his face as he saw Tony. "I'm sorry that I've sneaked in!" 

Tony looked at him, shocked, but then grinned. "No prob, Jarv." Their fight dynamic has changed- instead of fighting in the front, Tony and Steve walked a few meters behind Jarvis, hitting every agent that seemed as a threat to the Butler's health. 

"Did you built this arm for-" "Yup." 

"Do you want to talk about-" "Nope."

"When were you going to tell me?" Tony threw a glare at him. "I'm gonna pretend that you didn't ask that." he said, and Steve kicked backwards as he felt something sharp between his ribs.

"Fuck." he said, looking at a knife which was lying on the floor right now. "Are you okay?" Tony asked, and Steve nodded. "Just another cut." he said, looking at his new collection of bruises and cuts. This shirt was new, and the jeans was only two months old. He swore to never fight without his suit again, even if it means that he'll have to shower with it.

A helicopter appeared in front of the tower, and at least 60 more agents entered the tower.

"Spidey, we need the big guns." Tony said into his helmet. Steve wasn't able to hear the answer, but he was hoping that that boy _will_ bring the big guns, whatever it is. 

Tony smirked and shot a big electromagnetic pulse towards the helicopter, which caused some of the agents stumble in surprise as their earphones weren't working anymore. However, the bigger difference was that all of the helicopter's systems were off now, and it began crashing down.

Out of nowhere, Sam flied around the helicopter, a thick cable hanging from him was the only evidence that Spiderman was out there. Sam turned around quickly, and Steve got a gaze on the teenager, who wrapped the helicopter in a thin net. the helicopter changed its orbit and the small superhero left Sam, shooting a web on nearby building. It looked like his arms were going to be turn apart, but slowly the teen managed to make the helicopter, full of agents, rest against the tower.

From then, it was just a small amount of agents. With Sam and Peter's help, Steve and Tony could only watch as the team was working.

"I have stopped counting." admitted Steve, as he tried to open a conversation.

"So have I, but I've probably won."

A laugh.

Silence.

"The team is working perfectly." 

"Thanks. Your team is pretty good, too." replied Tony, his voice unsure.

Steve thought for a while. "I meant  ** _our_** team." he quickly said, before he could regret.

Tony looked surprised, but a small smile has appeard on his face. "Our team." he agreed.

"I still don't understand why the agents had attack." Steve said. Tony frowned, biting his lip (like he always did while thinking). "It had to have something to do with..." the words died on his tongue, as he and Steve arrived the same conclution.

" **HAS ANY OF YOU SEEN HARLEY AND HOWARD?!** " he shouted, desperate. All of the team members shook their faces.

Tony cursed. "Well, shit. J, Where the fuckity fuck are my father and Harley?"

"Both in 2.9, Sir."

"Freaking hell, that's the front!" without waiting for anyone else, Tony began running to 2.9, the balcony, ignoring Jarvis' protests and warnings about only 23% of the suit power, and used explosions that he created from his repoulsers to make him move faster.

He felt two big, strong hands catching his shoulders. 

He didn't have time to fight with Steve right now.

Iron Man and Captain America were now moving, through the walls, towards the balcony, hoping that they aren't too late.

They can't be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope that you enjoyed this chapter!!  
> Sorry I cut the chapter, I just felt like its too long, so I'll post the sequel in the next few days.  
> There's an art cover in the end of the prologue, check it out!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated <3


	10. Chapter 10

When they've finally appeard in the balcony, Tony felt glad to see that everything was fine- Harley was using a bulletproof glass as a shield, with a glove (one of Tony's) on his hand. Sure, he could've been better- he was sweaty, pale, and probably shocked, but besides a burn on his shoulder he looked pretty good.

And then he felt a little guilty because his father has passed out, on the way to a Hydra helicopter.

The man just couldn't keep himself out of trouble.

Tony sighed and turned the engines on, just to remind himself that he couldn't fly.

_Great._

All of the eyes were on him now, and the agents began firing at them- his armor could take it, but he wasn't sure that Harley's makeshift for a shield (a 'bulletproof' glass) could. He needed to create a distraction and save his father at the same time.

A blue, white and red frisbee seemed to give him the perfect idea.

"Rogers," he gasped, shooting an agent and protecting him with the suit at the same time. "Got a pretty neat swing, I'll give it to you." Steve caught the shield and turned, leaving his back exposed. Tony shot a continual fire at the shield, and with slow angle changes Steve hit down almost fifteen agents down.

"Thanks." he answered, and hit a woman who was on her way to them.

"Do you remember that time when Thor wondered what it's like to be Mjölnir?" Tony asked, firing five quick pulses at agents that were on their way to Harley.

"Yes, why?" Steve threw his shield at one of the helicopters, but an agent managed to get himself in the way, and the shield flew back without causing any harm (except for the man), Steve catching it mid air.

"You probably wondered what it's like to be a patriotic frisbee, if you get the idea."

Steve, of course, didn't get the idea, but before Tony could explain, one of the helicopters rose into the sky. The genius immediately caught Steve from his collar, lifting him like a kitten. He turned around a few times, catching momentum, and before Captain America could resist, Steve was flying in the middle of the sky, a helicopter becoming alarmingly closer, until he crashed into the front window.

Tony watched from the ground. A few seconds passed, and the venchile began diving, probably because of Steve's more successful throws. Tony could only get glimpses of the situation above, between shooting and defending himself and Harley. Maybe he shouldn't have trusted Steve with doing it. He hoped that they'll make it. The last thing he needed was a lecture from ghost-Steve about killing Howard and from ghost-Howard about killing Steve, as they'll probably hunt him as long as they can. Sure, they were dead, and there's no such thing as ghosts, but there again, there's no such thing as  _such a perfect teeth_ , and when did Howard let the reality stop him?

The Team arrived exactly in the moment when Tony began running forward, as he saw a big, buff man, holding in his hands a smaller man, in the doorway of the helicopter, waving at him. The universe felt as it was moving in slow motion- he could hear Peter's shout from the behind, the 'woosh' sound of an arrow, crossing the air and pinning exactly in the middle of an enemy agent. He became aware of his fast heartbeat, of the heaviness of the suit without the help of the floating system.

It was funny, really. He was running forward, hoping to catch Steve and his father mid air against all the odds, and somehow get out of it without any long term damage, not to talk about without dying. It was almost a suicide mission, there were so many things that could go wrong- he could be too early, or too late, or just crash into wrong part of the helicopter and make a 2 Starks And A Half (in Howard's mind, Steve was always Stark of an honor) dough. 

Was it worth it?

_Should he jump?_

The helicopter was diving from the skies, leaving an incredible trail of red, orange and yellow sparks, almost like fireworks. Like those in the fourth of July, Cap's birthday. He remembered celebrating those with the team- doing fake interviews with him, changing his ringtone to Star Spangled Banner, hanging draws of thousands of children who sent him a birthday 'present', decorating everything in blue, red and white.

So fireworks, like in the things he lost.

On the other hands, those were  _fireworks-_ fireworks, like those he made in Pepper's last birthday, filling the skies of Malibu in a thousand small lights. Yellow sparks, like that time (well, one of them) that Harley and Peter blew something up in his lab. He remembered the first time he saw fireworks- it was his sixth birthday, and Jarvis took him to a park.  _'Your father couldn't come, but he gave me this gift for you.' Jarvis said, as he opened his palm to expose a remote which turned out as a controller to a small fireworks machine._

Tony liked to pretend that he didn't hear the fight between Jarvis and Howard after the drunken man found out about that.

He focused his eyes on the helicopter, almost reaching to the edge of the big balcony. 

The genius found himself humming a tune- at first, he didn't recognise it, but a memory popped at his brain. This was his last thursday at home, before Howard sent him to a boarding school. _"I'd love to change the world," his mother hummed, as an answer to his question about why was she depressed. "But I don't know what to do." she chuckled bitterly and drank a glass of the whiskey that his father saved for special events._

Yeah, his childhood wasn't _that_ good. 

And suddenly, he  _understood._

He is an alcoholic, like his mother and father.

He wants to change the world, like his mother and father.

But unlike them, **he was willing to bare the consequences of being a hero.**

"J, calculate orbit." he decided.

"We're too heavy." was the answer of the British AI.

Tony thought for a moment. "Eject the Vibranium Arc Shield." he ordered, and jumped as the metal piece fell from his chest.

For a moment, he was in the air. He felt like he was watching another character, catching Steve between his arms, a smile widening on his face. Steve was smiling, too. He looked at Steve's eyes, and knew that Steve could see his smile.

Webs caught his suit, and he let his body fly back, Steve and Howard safe in his arms. He owed one to Peter. 

The three of them rolled on the floor as they hit the balcony. JARVIS wasn't there- the lights of his suit were off. Steve was standing above him, raising the shield. Flashbacks began popping, and  _oh my god he couldn't breath Steve will kill him why did he eject the Arc Shield-_

Steve landed the shield on the webs, panting. As he finished cutting them, he rolled to Tony's side, and the two of them lay there as the team run to them.

"Hey, Tony?" asked the Super Solider.

"Hmm?" Tony answered, trying to keep his breath calm.

"Got a pretty neat swing over there." he patted the suit's arm twice, leaving his hand there, which earned a chuckle from Tony, but he quickly drew his hand off like he got a burn.

"YOUR SUIT IS ON FIRE!" he shouted, jumping from his place and-

His vision was suddenly full with fire-fighting foam, as Dum-E cheered from the floor beneath them, lifting a fire extinguisher happily in the air from a big hole in the floor.

"Good boy." Tony told him, patting the fire extinguisher twice, as Dum-E patted his shoulder, trying to open the suit with the emegency clamps, until he gave up and folded his long hand, back to the lab floor.

"Thanks, Captain Rogers. I'd like to quote a not so smart man, 'you got a pretty neat swing' yourself." said a british voice.

"J." Tony gasped in relief, as suddenly all of the systems were turned up, blue lights srrounding his face. "Good to see you, man."

"I would've said the same, but unfortunatly I don't own eyes." answered the AI. "I must say, if I may use the common language- it's good to hear from you."

Tony laughed. "Open it up, J." he ordered, and the suit opened itself. Peggy, Jarvis and Natasha were standing besides them, with unhappy looks on their faces.

"Anthony Edward Stark-" began Aunt Peggy. Oh god, it was bad. Her accent was showing. "You are a terrible, reckless, stupid man. It's probably not the first time-" she looked at Natasha and Jarvis for an approvment.

"Just like the time you were trying to make something in your father's lab- even when you were five, I barely managed to follow your thoughts line, but from what I did understand in the end, you decided it will be delightful to give yourself second-degree burns all over your body." Jarvis contributed to the reprimand, and Tony blushed at the memory. He was just five back then, and it was the third time he managed to convince Jarvis letting him inside the lab.

Unfortunatly, it was the last for the next four years.

Natasha snorted. "Typical." 

The three of them exchanged looks.

"I think you should-" Peter suddenly showed up between them, saving Tony from the lecture, his mask covering half of his face. "Mr Stark!" he shouted, excited, Harley on his side, almost as excited. "Did you see it? You were like  _bzhhht_ and gravity was like  _shwoop_ and Peter was like  _uh uh_ and then his webs were like  _wooooosh_ and your suit was like  _cling_ and Peter was like  _swap_ and you and Cap were like  _Shwik_  and then like  _fwap._ " he finished talking (with fitting gestures) and Tony laughed.

"Indeed, Peter did the best  _woooosh_ and  _swap_ I've ever seen." he said sarcasticly, and Peter's face fell a little at the statement, his smile vanishing. "But seriously, good job, kids. Both of you saved my beautiful ass over there, and the humanity couldn't survive without it."

Peter's smile appeared quickly, flashing at Tony, and Harley nodded at him with gratitude, his lips curving up. "Thanks, Mr Stark!" Peter cheered, and turned on his heels-  _just like Tony taught him_. "You're welcome, Mechanic." said Harley. "Oy, don't forget to take care of your injuries!" he shouted from his place, although a small smile appeared on his face as he watched The kids' back.

Spiderman was one of the strongest men he has ever seen, and probably could beat Tony in a few situations of One Vs. One- but yet, Tony found himself hesitant every time that he let Peter go into the battle field. There were so many times that something could go wrong; so many times that Tony was waking up from a nightmare, sweaty and shivering, as a small body was in his hands just a few seconds ago. He ran Peter's death in his head for a million times, every night the same dream- the cameras, flashing everywhere, as the red of the spandex suit was a little bit darker, curious to catch a picture of the fallen hero. Tony flies up, into the skies, opening his face plate, letting his face freeze in the strong wind as he removes the mask of Peter, getting one last look at the child, and then throws it away, as far as he can, to get rid of the evidence of the hero he once was- it wasn't about Spiderman, it was about Peter. He flies down, into the middle of the city, to Aunt May's house. She probably would cook something; ask him if he wants her to call Peter and tell him that he's here. And then, she'll notice the teenager, curled in Tony's hands, looking almost like he's asleep. She'll scream at him, call him a lier, never wanting to see him again- she probably wouldn't want him in the funeral, and he'll respect her request. After a few years, he'll probably finally manage to make himself visit the grave- a small, grey tombstone, which shows nothing about the hero beneath it.

On the other hand, there was Harley- one of the brightest men Tony has ever seen, maybe even smarter then Tony himself. He was amazing, in his own way. The kid took Tony in when he was at his lowest point, and helped him build himself up again. But lately, Harley seemed more and more reluctant to stay back in the home when everyone are risking their lives. They had a huge fight on it, which ended with Tony agreeing to let Harley build his own suit of armor as support. His suit was designed for air only- in the schemes, the suit covered only about half of Harley's body, but could expand in the case of danger. With the help of ~~his idol~~ Peter, the suit schemes was almost completly ready- and that scared the shit out of him. Because he didn't want to see the face of anger and grief again, that broken look. His broken look. That was the worst- Tony will be one of the only men and women that will remember Harley. No one that will give this broken look, except for the man in the mirror, who remembers the small kid only a few years ago, who remembers the man who was suffering from PTSD and panic attacks on daily basis.

And both of them are gone.

He cleaned these thoughts ~~for now~~ from his mind  just in time to hear the ending of the lecture. "-So even if you'll be somehow a cockroach, please think before you act." finished Peggy, and Tony noticed that Jarvis was supporting a smiling Howard. "Here, let me." he mumbled and got up. Howard leaned on his right shoulder.

"You've listened nothing, didn't you?" chuckled Howard quietly into his ear.

"Nothing at all." he answered, walking with both of the men towards the building. He pulled his phone out and called Pepper.

"Good luck." Tony mentioned casually, putting the phone at Howard's hand and quickly sliding away.

"Why should I-" "TONY STARK, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?! I'M SITTING NEXT TO THE TV, SEEING MY BOYFRIEND'S TOWER GETTING BLOWN UP ON LIVE, IN THE MIDDLE OF NEW YORK, I HAD MORE THEN 500 INCOMING CALLS- none from you- and then I see you jumping into a fuckING BURNING HELICOPTER, UNABLE TO FLY, AND ALL THAT JUST FOR YOUR LOUSY FRIEND AND THAT LAME EXCUSE FOR A FATHER!" Howard flinched, almost dropping the phone, but Jarvis caught it midair. Both of the men looked shocked, but Jarvis recovered and handed the phone to Tony ~~who was smiling, that devil~~.

The tech genius quickly vanished into the building, on his way to his lab.

"Peppsy, what's up? You know that I love you, and that you look really handsome in this skirt?"

"What's up isn't SI stocks, that's for sure." she answered with anger, but Tony could feel her calming a little in the other side of the line. "And I'm not wearing a skirt, but nice try." 

"You're welcome." he answered, flashing a smile at the phone, although she couldn't see that.

"...You're smiling, aren't you?" she asked. "M-hm." he answered as a 'yes', and the line was silence.

He entered his lab, which didn't look so bad- well, if you ignore the big hole on the ceiling, and the shreds of glass all over the room. He smirked as he saw the pile of shreds, laying one on the other, perfectly organised to make the 'structure' as stable as it could be.

A few minutes of silence passed.

"What are you doing?" asked Pepper from the other side of the line, her voice soft.

"I-"

"Don't tell me." she interrupted him, sounding exhausted. "Do what you want, what you should." she added, her voice even softer. "Just please, keep yourself safe."

he thought about the photos of her face that he saw in the newspapers when he was missing for a whole week.

"I will." he finally said. It was a promise, and he actually meant to keep it.

For her.

"Thanks." she answered, and a few more minutes of silence passed, each of them busy in their own work. Tony began organizing the lab, but found himself standing in his place, playing with a screwdriver between his fingers, his eyes stuck on the phone.

"One day, thirteen hours, fourty six minutes and six seconds. Seven. Eight."

"What?"

"It's the time that passed since I've last saw you." Tony explained, scratching the back of his head. 

She thought for a little bit. "300,000." she answered, at the same tone.

"What?"

"That's the value of the accounting error that you've made. The one that made us meet."

Tony chuckled. "With the pepper gas?" she laughed from the other side of the line. "Indeed."

"God, you are brilliant, have I told you that?"

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, Mr. Stark." she answered, and Tony smirked.

"Well, it did got me into your bed."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. Like that one time..."

The next half an hour passed with Tony describing very detailed scenes of him and Pepper, and their deeds in the bed, with very special emphasis about his big and wonderful 'gun'.

"Noted: Pay your loyal AI trauma compensations." mumbled JARVIS to himself and locked the door, as the two continued talking until the small hours of the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Tony woke up to a dark lab, only managing to spot a character banging on his door. "Steve?" he asked, and remembered that the other man couldn't hear him.

"J, open the communication channel. Steve?" he asked. 

"It's Harley, but I'll take it as a compliment." mumbled the teenager. "Sorry, H. Open the door, J."

The door slid to the side in a 'woosh' sound, and Tony tried to understand why Harley came, unable to identify any feelings on his face because of the darkness.

"JARVIS, lights." he ordered, and Harley laughed. "The lights are already on, Sir." answered the british AI. "But... I can't see." mumbled Tony, panic rising in his chest, and Harley laughed again. "Yeah, Mechanic. Getting old, aren't we?" Tony frowned and looked down on his body, moving his fingers in front of his face.

He saw nothing.

"I can't see. It's serious. I'm serious. I can't see!" he shouted, trying to move towards Harley's character. He heard Harley typing and Harley suddenly was closer, putting a hand around his waist, helping him stablize. "SHIELD? I have an emergency. It's not a prank! What do you mean, how I got this number? I-" "Oh, give me that." Tony mumbled and snatched the phone in the second try from Harley's hand.

"Now you listen to me, kiddo. I'm Tony motherfucker Stark. And when I call to SHIELD, it's about harassing Fury, or some kind of a small situation like saving lives. And I'm not in the mood for harassing, so you better send here some medical help and tell Harley that you're sorry. And I want it here, yesterday." 

Three minutes after, Harley got his apology and Tony was lying on his bed, a medical team poking needles into his arms, full of drugs and what-so-ever.

Tony allowed himself to settle back, and soon he was asleep again, as the world became just a little bit darker.

***

A soft shake of his shoulder woke him up.

"You have visitors, Tony." he heard Natasha's voice. "Reschedule for _not now_." Tony mumbled into his pillow, and covered his head with his blanket. "I should be more clear- you have visitors, now." she repeated, and Tony burried himself even more inside the blanket. 

"You know, English may not be my first language, but I think I'm eloquent enough for you to understand." Tony felt cold hands digging beneath his blanket, and before he could resist, Natasha quickly pulled the blanket. Tony's body rolled with the motion, just to fall on the cold floor, wearing only a pair of boxers that didn't leave much place for imagination. What a wonderful morning.

"Ew, Stark!" he heard Clint's voice. His eyes could now spot the other character in the room. "You should at least warn me, you know!" "Grow up, Barton." he mumbled back. "I have a beautiful ass, and you know it." he felt two pairs of strong hands on his body, lifting him up. The blond spy pushed a shirt over his head, and lifted him from his armpits while the widow dressed him with his pants.

"I'm a big boy, you know. I can do it on my own." he said. "I'm just kinda blind, not paralyzed."

He heard the click of heels and heavy boots hitting the floor, followed by the sound of normal shoes. "Even when you were alright you couldn't do it." sneered a very familiar voice.

"Rhodey!" Tony shouted and jumped towards the voice source, hugging him tight. "You're not Rhodey." he mumbled into the chest of unknown person. "Wait! Don't tell me." he began touching the body, trying to figure out who is he. "Not a woman." he raised his hands, touching the shoulders. "Not a super mascular super soilder."

"Wait, who just entered the room?" he asked. "Mrs. and Mr. Carter-Sousa, Mr. Barton, Mrs. Romanov, Mr. Fury, Mrs. Potts, Mr. Rhodes, myself and yourself. Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers are in the way." answered Jarvis.

he put his hand on the stranger's head.

bald head.

"Oh, god." he growned. "Please tell me I haven't just gotten into a second base with Nick Fury." "You haven't got into a second base with Nick Fury." answered the AI and Rhodey together, and Tony could hear the smile on Rhodey's lips. "Shut up!" he protested, and a sound of quicker steps filled the room. 

"Who said second base with Nick Fury?" asked Howard, who probably just stepped into the room. "Nick!" he shouted in surprise, and Fury left Tony in order turned around. A small noise was heard, Howard hugging both of them tight. "Didn't knew you knew my son!" he heard a small chuckle from Rhodey. "Knowing Tony isn't something to be proud of." 

Tony wanted to protest, but finding Pepper was more important right now. He sniffed the air. "Don't move." he ordered, and began walking around the room, until finding the source of the smell.

"I should buy you a thousand more bottles of this crap." he mumbled and rested his head on Pepper's shoulder.

He heard Pepper laugh, but the body where he rested his head wasn't moving.

"...Oh, crap. I'm wrong again, ain't I?" he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Well, I did used Pepper's perfume this morning, so you were close." said Peggy Carter, and Tony felt like this day will be his death. 

"Alright, that's enough." ordered Pepper, and a character stepped closer to Tony. "Can someone explain me why Tony's half blind?" this time, he felt Pepper's hand wrapping around him, pulling him closer. 

There was an uncomfortable cough from the edge of the room. Howard, of course. "I think I can." answered Steve Rogers.

Well, Tony always sucked at the guessing games.

"Spit it, Rogers." Pepper ordered coldly, and the character- Steve- rose from its sit.

"In the night before I got my abilities, I had a very long talk with Proffesor Erskine about my superpowers. I had two more, with Peggy and Howard." he sighed. "From what I've understood, I became strong because of the Vitta rays. But 70 years later, when I've talked to Bruce, he told me that Vitta rays were really dangerous. So like Marie Curie- yes, Tony, I know who she is-" Tony lowered his eyebrow back, a smirk on his face. "Maybe there was something wrong about the Vitta rays, and somehow it passed to Tony."

Howard lifted Tony's chin, looking into his eyes. "Actually, its an interesting idea. If his body had developed some kind of dependence in the Vitta rays..."  

Tony nodded slowly. "But he hasn't been around Vitta rays most of his life." mentioned Pepper. "And that doesn't explain why now."

"Well, actually..." Tony mumbled, shifting his stance. "I lived for 6 years, every day meeting Vitta rays." Howard had the decency to leave his chin. "My body probably had some changes around. From this day forward, I almost had no touch with Vitta rays- until Cap showed up, of course." Tony felt like his legs were about to collapse, and somehow managed to sit on the edge of his bed. "When we've met I'd always felt kind of a... weakness, but I considered it as nervousness. After the fight with Loki, all of you moved to my tower, so I had to deal with Vitta rays regulary again, but I felt completly normal. Until now. So we must've somehow changed something. Something big, that happenned right in the moment when I became blind, and prevented me from getting exposed to Vitta rays. Something... probably about Steve. That prevented me from seeing Vitta rays until... boom! All of you Vitta-rays-sources showed up at once, which effected my eyes."

"Well, you did had genetic predisposition for glasses." mentioned Pepper. "Almost all of your family were needing glasses. Maybe the exposure to the Vitta rays improved your sight in the first time, and almost completly destroyed it in the second time."

Everything was reasonable, and that was scaring the shit out of Tony.

"Wait." Daniel said. "But if no one remembers that you were blind, that means it must've passed pretty fast, isn't it? I mean, you can't have it from your childhood, or else we'll all remember?"

Tony nodded. "Correct. So we're probably fixing that problem in the future." he frowned.

"Jesus christ, it's getting so complicated." mumbled Clint, and Tony smirked. "Only for bird-brains like you." he felt Pepper stiffening next to him. "I don't like it." she whispered at him. "I don't like them. They've hurted you."

Tony didn't have anything to answer, so he stayed quiet.

"HolY FUCK!" shouted suddenly Clint, making everyone jump at their place. "I'm a genius! Nat, do you remember the what's-his-name?" Tony was pretty sure she was aiming one of her glares at Clint.

"Who?"

"Oh, come on, that Doctor! The one that dealt with time and things!"

Natasha suddenly snapped her fingers. "Doctor Strange. We can, maybe, get his help..."

"I'm sorry, but I think that even those of us who didn't move 60 years forward in time missed something." Jarvis mentioned, and Tony nodded. "Who is Doctor Strange exactly?" he asked.

"Doctor Strange is the man who saved the world from being eaten by a gaint space monster." said Fury. "He can... fold time, space and universe. He can do magic and tricksters, making the world seem completly different."

"So... he's basically Loki in a human form." Tony said out loud what probably everyone were thinking.

Well, except the senior-citizens-squad.

"Yup." answered Natasha. "And we can maybe ask for his help to undo what's wrong, if we'll know what's wrong." 

"So we're back in the starting position." said Peggy. "We need to find out what's wrong."

The team set in silence for a few minutes.

"Where are the kids, Wilson and Maximoff?" asked Tony, suddenly. "Sam is taking care of the kids, and Wanda is at her room, probably waking up with a cruel headache." said Natasha, and Tony chuckled quietly. "She didn't want to listen, didn't she?" "Indeed."

Steve, surprisnigly, didn't reply, which sent the team into another few minutes of silence.

Big shoes were hitting the ground, almost like someone was trying to stamp which each of his steps.

"I HAVE PLEASENT NEWS, FRIENDS, AND PRESENTS FOR THE MAN OF IRON!" roared Thor. "BEHOLD!" Tony saw the blurry, black character walking towards him, and only when Thor almost reached him he noticed the many boxes in his hands. "POP TARTS! AND FLOWERS FROM BELOVED LADY JANE!" Thor placed the gifts with surprising gentle, and Tony grinned while looking at the pile built out of Pop Tarts boxes.

"ARE YOU OKAY, MAN OF IRON?" the god asked, gripping Tony's shoulder, and Tony shrinked a little bit. His hearing became much more sensitive.

"For the sake of our hearing, Mister, please stop shouting." said Jarvis loud enough for everyone to hear. "WHO ARE THE-" he stopped talking for a second. "Who are the new friends?" he asked, curious.

"They're time travelers." explained Steve, and Tony felt the grip on his shoulder getting tighter. "One of Loki's tricks?" he asked, surprised. "What a strange event, almost like the winds of fate themselves created it! Just yesterday WE ARRESTED LOKI!" Tony shrinked again, and Thor patted his shoulder twice.

"I'm sorry, Anthony. Sometimes it's hard to control my voice levels." Tony nodded, but the sentence before sticked in his mind.

"Wait, Loki was arrested?"

"Indeed!"

Tony paled, and rested his head between his arms. "So here's our big event." Clint mumbled. "Which means..." "In order to get Tony's eyes well again, we need to prevent Loki from getting arrested." completed Steve. "There's no chance it's just a coincidence?" he asked, although he already knew the answer. "No." Tony groaned. "It's perfect. Loki probably has a hand in the time-travel thing. Fits like a glove- a plan so complicated to set himself free."

Natasha sighed. "If we won't set Loki free, we won't be able to do time travel- Doctor Strange can turn time back only where he stands, which means we'll have to somehow invent a device, which won't be so accurate. A year over here or there, and Tony won't have the Vitta source in his childhood. We have to get them back, or Tony's eyes today will keep being blurry, from being over-exposed to the rays. Bottomline: we have to get Loki."

Daniel broke the tensed silence. "Who is Loki?"

"Some godish nutcase from outer space." answered Tony shortly.

"Oh."

Silence took over the room for another few minutes.

"Hello, Strange?" sighed the director of SHIELD, his voice stiffened. "I got a situation." 


	12. Chapter 12

As soon as Fury closed the phone, an idea was already boiling in Stephen's head. Not a minute passed and he showed up at New York's temple, and with the help of a cab he managed to get to the hospital in fifteen minutes. 

He coughed from the entery to the room and everyone turned to look at him. Stephen took adventage of the small silence to examine the people inside the room. Stark was the most noticeable- most of the team were standing with their body exposed to him, their body language saying 'vulnerable for you', which made him, of course, the center of the room. Right after him- well, it was Stark, but the father- he was slightly grinning, talking to a tall man and an impressive woman who were the only ones standing in the room (except Thor), both of them looking 'out of the place', their lips curling and a thoughtful look resting on their faces.

"You're British." he said, as a matter of fact, and both of them nodded. The woman smiled slightly, but it didn't reach her eyes. "And you are a Doctor with a past of problems using your hands, probably from some kind of an accident. You've been in the far east, but originally you're from Great Britain." She answered, and Stephen smirked. "I see you've done your research on me." he said, and Romanoff took a step forward, but the british woman stopped her. 

"No, I didn't. It's just the fact that you have British accent, they called you 'Doctor Strange', your hands are shaking and you have a sticker on your briefcase." she answered sharply, and Stephen didn't blush at all.

Well, maybe a little.

"Well, as much as I'd love to see Agent Carter slaying you, I think we've ordered you for a job, Doctor, and I don't think that all of you should be here, listening to this." said Potts, rising up from her sit. A few moments after, Stark and Stephen were alone in the room- well, except for the gaint pile of Pop Tarts near the bed, probably in the courtesy of Thor. When they've first met, Thor almost ate half of the lifetime supply that Stephen won in some stupid competition that Christine decided to register him for. 

He held out his hands towards Stephen, who catched it with his right hand. The shake was short; stiff. Stark Jr was used for shaking hands, that's for sure. "Tony Stark." he said, and Stephen nodded, studying the other man's eyes. Stark's pupils were wide, like he was in a dark place for a long time.

"Stephen Strange." he introduced himself, leaving out the 'doctor' part. Stephen wasn't one to take interest in gossip and celebrity, but from the small research he'd done in the car he has learned that Stark was the proud owner of double majors in physics and engineering, so the degrees-game wouldn't work over here.

"I'm a big fan of the way you've went to the east in a try to make your hands stable again, mastered the acient art of magic but your hands are still shaking." he said, his eyebrow challenging Stephen to answer. 

"Since when did you become expert in my biography?" The Sorcerer asked, arranging the few tools he'd brought in a line before him.

"Last fifteen minutes." he answered, and both of them smirked. "I like you." he continued. "You're reminding me an old friend of mine."

Stephen lifted the bed's backrest and helped Stark settle. "One of the people who were here? I'm sorry, but it seems like an insult to me." 

Stark's slight smile vanished from his face. "Watch it." he said sharply. "They're better men and women then what you and I will ever be." Stephen sneered doubtly, but let it go and began examising the man as he told him about the theory they've developed, listening carefully.

"I see nothing wrong in your eyes, so it has to be in your brain. Vitta rays." he finally said, his voice turning into what Christine always liked to call 'thinking-for-once mode'. "Loki can be connected, somehow... Did you have any weird dreams as a child?"

Stark shook his head, and Stephen thought for a little. "Repeating the same dream, maybe? A strange situation?" 

Stark bit his lower lip and stiffened. "When you remind it... I could never remember my dreams- well, not the good ones. But if you say so then, maybe..." his face suddenly became harsh, almost like a flash of knowledge. "Yes." he said, confident. "Fuck." he added. "I need a surgery. In the back of my head, you'll notice it when you'll find it. A piece of steel, about the size of a nail. Hard to miss. And we need to un-freeze BuckSicle." 

Stephen blinked in confusion. Somebody, ordering him to do something? And what the fuck is a 'BuckSicle'? "First explain." he demanded, and Stark took a deep breath.

"No." he answered after a few moments.

"Yes." Stephen said.

"No." answered Stark.

"Tell me." Stephen said.

"No." he answered.

"I won't help you." tried Stephen.

"So don't." answered Stark. 

"Tell me, Stark. Come on."

"No. And it's Tony. Stark is my father."

"You can't be serious, Sta- Tony." 

"Yes I can."

"I'm dealing with stranger things that you've ever seen."

"So they've told me. Strange, huh?"

"No. Please, call me Stephen." 

Tony shook his head, a smile spreading on his face. "That's not what I've meant."

"I'll tell you how I defeated Dormammu." he finally broke.

"The gaint space monster?" asked Tony, who seemed now more interested in the conversation. "Add portal-secure on all of the tower plus this room." Stephen nodded. "Deal." both of them said at the same time.

A hour passed since the Doctor told them that Tony'll need a surgery for his eyes,  and that he wants to unfreeze Bucky. A hour of explaining to everyone that Bucky was still alive, like him. A hour of Howard's endless rambling, which was only a cheap replacement to the real rambler, now on the surgery desk.

Doctor Strange peeked from the door. "You can come in." he said. Steve looked around him and saw Pepper lifting her head from her phone. She looked at the door, worried. "Are you okay?" he asked, gently taking her hand and helping her stand. She moved her hand away from him like he electrified her. "Get off me." she hissed and pushed him away.

And it hurted.

Sure, the push itself almost didn't affect the Super Solider, but the behavior he got from every single one in the tower. Sam and Scott are away, Nat doesn't let anyone see Wanda, the new teens don't even bother to hide their hatred, Peggy avoids him, JARVIS and Jarvis only answer him when they have to, keeping only the basic general etiquette, not to mention Rhodey and Pepper. The only ones that talk to him are Howard, and surprisingly, Daniel.

The reminders to what he has lost.

There was Daniel, from one side- the man who Peggy chose to spend her life with. And he was, in fact, brilliant. Steve could see what has she found in him: he was generous, brave, bold and nice. He follows his ideals, but not in the price of other men's ideals, and maybe this was the main difference between Steve and Daniel. Steve won't stand aside looking at the world burning; he'll jump into the fire and began fighting it, trying to save as many people as he can. Daniel, on the other side, will find out why the world began burning, and will make sure that the fuel supply will stop.

And then, there was Howard- he was still smiling the same smile, grinning and smirking, but when he thought that nobody was looking Steve could see the dark in his eyes. The war left only the shell of the man that was there before, and maybe that's why when Steve thinks about Howard Stark he sees a hero and when Tony thinks about Howard he sees an alcoholic.

Steve took a deep breath and stood up, crossing the short distance between him and the door in two big steps. Before anyone else could come inside, Steve pulled Strange outside and entered inside, locking the door behind him.

Tony didn't even raised his eyes from the tin wire he'd been twisting around his finger. He had a bandage wrapped over his head. He looked nervous, and bit his lower lip. "I don't want a lecture right now, so go away."

"Tony." he said slowly.

"No, I-"

"Tony." he repeated.

"I said no, I-"

"Tony." he said in the third time, his hand touching Tony's shoulder lightly. "I'm sorry about everything. I want to open a clean slate, so... hey. I'm Steve Rogers. I'm 97 years old, and sometimes I'm such a hypocrite that my best friend gone into the ice to avoid me. Are you okay?"

Tony looked shocked, but recovered quickly, slightly smirking. "I'm Tony Stark. I'm 48 years old, and I'm 200% sure that all my friends have secret meetings, in which they only talk about how annoying I am. And sure, I'm fine, why not? Except that blindness of me."

Steve's lips curved up. "Well, you kind of had a surprise surgery right now. I know your special ability to deal with sickness-" Tony sneered. "Not all of us are Super Soliders, you know."

The conversation continued, and in some point Tony ordered Jarvis to lock and block sound from the outside, probably tired of the screams of small children who were in the rooms near them. Both superheroes talked about so many things, even about Howard. Whenever Steve felt like he had to argue with something, which happenes most of the time, he tried to make himself wait, and usually he understood what Tony really meant until the end of the sentence. It was their first real conversation in... years, maybe. Steve found himself getting closer to Tony as they've talked, at some point Tony's head resting on Steve's chest, as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"...That was the time when I've first learned what is fondue." Steve laughed, but didn't got any response. "Tony?" he looked down, and saw Tony's closed eyes. He tried to get up but Tony's hand was clenching to Steve's shirt as it was a life savior.

Oh, well.

Steve settled down in the bed, and soon both of them were asleep.

 ***

Tony woke up and felt... warm. He didn't remember his dream, but he had that feeling that it wasn't another nightmare. He began slowly rolling off Steve, who still was asleep, and heard a yawn.

Oops. 

"I'll get up if it bothers you." said Steve as he opened his eyes.

" 's okay." he mumbled and rolled around, but Steve jumped from the bed anyway, begining to wash his face in the sink. "How long have we been like this?" Steve asked, and Tony shrugged, then remembering that Steve couldn't see him.

"I don'no." he answered quietly. "JARVIS?"

"One-" Steve sighed in relief "-day, three hours, thirty eight minutes and fourty three seconds. Fourty four. Fourty five." answered the british AI. "And you're on lockdown, due to Sir's request."

"HOLY FUCK!" both of them shouted together, jumping from their place, Steve splattering water drops all over the room. "Override, Tony Stark!"

"Done." announced the AI, and Steve ran to the door, openning it. The handle almost stayed in his hand (not for the first time), and everyone on the waiting-room jumped over him. Tony could only look, amused, as Pepper smacked the Super-Solider with her bag, only to be followed by Rhodey and his fist. Steve managed to take care of the other solider, but a chaos began at the corridor. 

Most of the fists and kicks were aimed at Steve, but Howard decided to help his old friend, which brought him between the legs of Black Widow, completly helpless. Peggy and Jarvis, who were sure that Howard was enjoying but also afraid began fighting Natasha, which was one of the most amazing fights that Tony has ever seen, since Black Widow had finally found a worthy match in the character of the two old fighting partners. Thor and Daniel tried to stop the mess, so they decided to protect Steve until the fighting will stop, what means they were trying to neutralize the teens, Pepper and Rhodey without hurting them. 

Tony began to laugh at the strange, messy, unbelievably ridiculous situation, but surprisingly, he wasn't the only one laughing. A deep laugh echoed between the walls, and the fighting suddenly stopped. He stood up and walked outside the room, to see who is it. 

"Told ya don't do anything stupid 'till I come back, punk." said a familiar voice. 

"How could I?" Steve panted, a pained smile making its way to his face. "You took all the stupid with you."

Anthony Stark took a deep breath and looked at the man who killed his parents, next to King T'Challa.

"Pache e amore, Bucky." _(Peace and love, Bucky.)_ he said, forcing a smile to appear on his face. 

The other man looked at him, surprised, his smile vanishing.

"Tu parly italiano?"  _(You speak italian?)_  

"Sì. Mia madre era italiana, ma probabilmente già sanno che, non è vero?"  _(Yes. My mother was italian, but you probably already know that, don't you?)_  

Bucky had the decenty to look ashamed, his eyes flickering to Howard. "Sì. Mi dispiace."  _(Yes. I'm_ _sorry.)_

"Lo so. Steve e Natasha vi siete persi."  _(I know. Steve and Natasha missed you.)_ Bucky's eyes shined again, a grin making its way to his face- Natasha and Steve jumped as he said their name. Italian was probably one of the three-or-something only languages that Nat didn't know. "Hanno parlato di me?"  _(They've talked about me?)_ he asked, hope on his face.

Tony shook his head. "No. Ma ho preso li a guardare le foto."  _(No. But i've caught them looking at the photos.)_  

Bucky began walking towards him, and his smile widened, like he was going to tell Tony a secret.

"Ho davvero bisogno di fare pipì, ma non voglio loro di pensare ho rovinato il momento."  _(I really need to pee, but i don't want them to think i've ruined the moment.)_ Tony laughed. "Vieni dentro, ti faccio vedere."  _(Come inside, I'll show you.)_

Bucky entered the room and Tony closed the door. "I need a moment alone with him, Pepp." he said, and she nodded, understanding. The team began moving to their seats- as Bucky arrived, they looked like they were in 'freeze' of the scene- the 'spell' was broken now.

"Hai ancora un accento di Brooklyn, lo sai." _(You still have a brooklyn accent, you know.)_ said Tony, smirking, and heard Bucky laughing from inside the toilet.

"Si parla fluentemente. Non così lontano dal tuo vecchio. patriota americano, ma accidenti, sapeva come parlare francese."  _(You speak fluently. Not so far from your old man. American patriot, but damn, he knew how to talk French.)_ Tony chuckled quietly. "ma sul serio l'uomo, mi dispiace."  _(but seriously man, I'm sorry.)_ he nodded, and thought for a little what to answer.

"stesso qui. Io edificherò un nuovo braccio, promettere."  _(same over here. i'll build you a new arm, promise.)_  There was a noise as the toilet washed itself, and Bucky stepped out. 

"Ya don't need to." he said, his eyes growing sad. "It's 'kay."

Tony shook his head. "No, it's not. I'm going to build it, and you're going to sit there without looking at me like I just kicked a puppy, or worse, Steve Rogers." both of them laughed at the thought.

"Thanks." Bucky mumbled, and Tony's head peeked out. "Who wants to save my motherfucking eyes?!" he shouted at the corridor, and a few moments after the team (plus senior-squad, Stephen Strange and Bucky) were inside.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!
> 
> I've used Google Translate for the Italian, so if one of you is a native speaker and would like to correct me it will be great.
> 
> Comments and kodus are appreciated <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A HUGE thanks to my wonderful beta reader (and one of my best friends, if not the) Gili!!
> 
> **<3**

When all of the team has entered the room, who was surprisingly big enough, everyone tried to find their place.

Pepper and Rhodey didn't left any place to doubt, and right after they've arranged the chairs in a circle form both of them sat in the sides of Tony. Peter, Harley and Kamala sat next to Pepper, and Peggy (with a tiny smile) asked kamala if the place next to her is taken. Daniel, Jarvis and Howard sat right next to her, which ended with Fury next to Howard with King T'challa, besides him Steve and Bucky. Both of the russian assasians sat next to each other, which left only Doctor Strange, who stood (surprisingly) quiet in all of the chaos, on his feet.

Stephen smirked to Tony, who raised his eyebrow in question, but handed him a chair. Stephen carefully placed it on the cieling floor and sat right above Tony.

"You wouldn't mind, would you?" he asked, and Tony chuckled. "How can I say no to my awesome-facial-hair bro?" Stephen rolled his eyes. "Please, don't."

Rhodey gasped. "You're cheating on me... with... with this?!" he pointed at the Doctor, unable to stop the smile from appearing on his face. Pepper rolled her eyes. "I should be the one who's complaining, you know." 

"Some of us have a motherfucker super-secret agency to run, so continue." mentioned Fury, and Stephen and Tony rolled their eyes simultaneously. "Jesus, can you even smile?" asked Tony and raised his hand in the air, waiting for a highfive from Stephen.

He wasn't disappointed.

"Can we get to the plan?" asked Kamala, impatient, and Tony nodded. "Well, yeah, plan. Plannish plan. Wonderful plan. Okay, plan." he added, due to Natasha's glare. "So, this is the plan." he pulled a tablet out of his pocket, and presented a hologram of a building. "Now, can someone tell me what is this?"

Peggy rolled her eyes. "We're not in class, Anthony." 

Thor raised his hand. "It's an Asgardian prison!" he said, not waiting for a premission to speak, and Tony nodded. "Correct. And this..." he pulled a mini-character- "Is Loki, which is now a prisoner. We need to get him out of there." Clint and Fury shook their heads. "No way." the archer said in a tone that doesn't leave any place to argue, and of course everyone began to argue. A minute passed and the room became quiet again, as everyone became aware of Captain America who was now standing, his hand up in the air.

"Why?" he asked, and Tony bit his lower lip. "I... There's..." he passed his hand in his messy hair, unable to explain.

"Stark was about to die as a child, took a deal from Loki, which left a piece of metal inside his head. He was supposed to be blind or get the piece out as a child, but when I examined the piece it seemed as what I like to call 'break point'- between two different universes. The time travel must've folded the two universes into each other, so we may have some changes, like a blind or not Tony Stark." Stephen Strange said smoothly, and left everyone shocked.

"Tony was... about to die?" asked Daniel, and Tony nodded. "I did." he said, simply. "It was a day after my sixth birthday. Somehow, I managed to convince Jarvis and Howard to let me get inside the lab. A few moments they weren't looking, and... boom!" he did an explosion gesture. "I blew up a whole line of cars, and managed to get stuck inside. I could be counted as dead, but as the succesful sixth years old boy I was, I somehow got Reindeer Games to show up, and closed a deal with him. And that's..." he shifted his position uncomfortably. "That's why we need to get him out. It's my debt, and he made sure that I couldn't get away." Tony lowered his look. "It's my fault, I got all of us into this mess. I get it if you don't want to help."

Thor was the first to repsond. "No. " he said, quietly as he could. "My brother was known for his tricksters long before he managed to show up at Midgard, I'm sure of that. It wasn't your fault. Earth won't survive without one of it's mightiest heroes, ay?" he grinned widely, and Tony smiled a tiny smile. "We'll help. Won't we?" he continued, and no one answered, except Bucky who siletnly raised his hand.

"Yes, Bucky?"

"How d'we get past security?" he asked, and a smile spread on his face. "E ho bisogno di un taglio di capelli."  _(And I need a haircut.)_

Tony smirked. "Da questa parte, Sergente."  _(Right this way, sergeant.)_ before Bucky could response, Peggy snapped her fingers, drawing everyone's attention. "We're breaking into a jail?" she asked, and Tony nodded. "So we need a plan." he nodded.

Steve suddenly stood up. "Sousa, Fury, Black Widow, Rhodes, Strange, Keener, Thor." he hestiated. "Peggy." he said, more softly. "You're coming with me." he began walking towards the door, but none of the tactical planners followed him.

"Well, what are you waiting for, a kiss on the cheek?" Tony jumped to his help, and Steve felt thankful. "Thanks." he mumbled as the group passed by Tony, who nodded. "No problem, Cap." he hummed and Steve lead the group out of the door, getting one last glance at Bucky before the door shut itself behind him.

They sat in the next door room, and the man with a plan began discussing. The plan was simple- get in using Thor, use Strange's powers in order to get the time back like Loki never was in the prison and with both of the magicians help get Peggy, Daniel, Howard and Jarvis back home. Steve let Daniel take the lead on the small detailes as his mind slowly went away from the subject. 

 _What are you doing?!_ A part in his brain was repeatdly asking since the moment he has left the room.  _Bucky just got back, and you leave him with Tony?_ Steve sighed and pulled the collar of his shirt. He should trust Tony, he knows it, but it's hard to leave Bucky over there.  _Bucky is more than capable to defend himself,_ reminded another part of his brain. And that part was right. Steve shouldn't worry about Bucky being safe, those two spoke with each other, and he knows that they'll fit together- but then again, this wasn't Bucky. It was just the shreds of the man, just like Steve. Maybe the Winter Solider will snap at Tony at a moment of losing control, or Tony will snap at Bucky at a moment of losing control. He couldn't know.

Or they'll get closer, and Steve will lose another friend for Tony.

Steve found himself at the night on the balcony, leaning on Tony's bar and looking at new New York City. It was amazing; he remembered the first time he ever got to see all of the city. It was in the summer. Bucky got himself a job as a construction builder, and forgot his lunch at home. Steve had to climb all of the stairs, not to mention jumping between all the rusty, rickerty scaffolding.

"Amazing view, isn't it?" asked a voice from the door into the house, and Steve almost jumped as he saw Peggy behind him. "Indeed." he agreed.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked, and he scanned her. She was wearing a shirt, a scarf, a jacket and a coat, and he was wearing...

One, simple T-shirt. "No. One of the adventages of being Super Solider." he said with a smile, and she laughed, something he hadn't heard in a while.

Peggy took a glass from the bar, pouring herself an amber liquid. "Drink?" she asked, and although both of them knew that Steve couldn't get drunk, he agreed. The liquid burned down his throat, and he tried to drink it as slowly as he could, enjoying the uncommon feeling. 

"It's so... different." he finally said, as it seems like Peggy wasn't going to talk. "I know." she muttered back, looking down at the lights of the city. "It's like I never lived here." she added, and he nodded. 

"I didn't manage to find Bucky's and mine house, you know? I tried. In the place where it was there's a skycraper now. The only thing I know from my area is a small coffee shop, and they've told me they'll probably close it anyway." he said, his voice hoarse. Peggy was standing still, her curious eyes examining every part of the city; advantages. Weaknesses.

"You didn't deserve it." she answered, quietly, the wind almost snapping her words. "You were a true hero. You deserved to live the life, to get married, to have a family." 

He watched as the liquid shook in his glass. "The man who wanted it all stayed in the ice. I'm not the same, Peggs, and I know you've noticed; I can see your looks, you know. And after all? I don't think I regret coming to the future. And yet, I've formed a family, Peggy. Not by blood, but I've formed. And it was broken, but it was our broken family."

Peggy took another sip from her drink. "Until Civil War." she said, carefully, her eyes examining his reaction.

"I... I don't know, really. In Civil war..." he tried to think. "Maybe my family changed a little bit. I trusted Bucky to be my right hand, to stop me from doing reckless deeds as always. But he didn't. We didn't stop." Peggy bit her lower lip.

"Maybe this man died in the ice, too." she explained, and Steve frowned, thinking about it.

"Maybe he did." he agreed after a few minutes of silence. "He's good for you, you know. Daniel. It never should've been me. I... I can see it now."

Her lips curved up. "I know." she answered. "But he doesn't see it, does he?" she asked, and he shook his head.

"I don't think so." he told her quietly, and loud voices were heard from the inside of the building, getting closer.

"Steve-o! Are you alrighty, man?" shouted Howard Stark from the door, and Bucky grinned, although he seemed not very amused from the drunken Howard who was leaning on him, barely able to make two steps without falling. "Yeah, his Stevesness, are you alright?" he asked, and Peggy rolled her eyes.

"Jesus, Stark." she mumbled and helped Bucky get Howard to lay on the floor. A few moments after he was already asleep.

"Thanks." Bucky answered, and sat on the floor, like all of them did now. 

"Bucky?" Steve asked and pointed at his hair. Bucky chuckled quietly. "Oh, yeah. Junior Stark's work. D'ya like that?" 

Steve leaned forward and looked closely at the sharp, fresh cutted hair. He looked... familiar. Domestic. That was the Bucky that always jumped at his defence, kept him safe or forgot his lunch and made Steve travel all over NYC trying to figure out where is he working. "I like that." he decided. "Just like the old times."

"Oh, I quit." suddenly complained Peggy, burring herself under her coat and standing up. "Two Super Soliders in T-Shirts? And I'm here with three layers? That isn't a fair competition." she took Howard, refusing to get help from both of the Super Soliders, and vanished into the house.

"Well, that was sudden." Steve pointed, and Bucky's lips curved up. "Not at all. She's good at taking hints, ain't she?" Steve frowned at him and chuckled. "Jerk."

"Punk."

Steve let himself completly lean onto Bucky's character, the first time he'd done something like that since Civil War. "Why did you take so much interest in Tony?" Steve asked, his voice a little bit accusing, and Bucky shrugged.

"Had to close some things. He's a nice guy, y'know." Steve stared at the stars, a little bit worried. Yeah, maybe Bucky forgave Tony, but Tony sometimes is...

"Stark Jr. removed my programming." Bucky suddenly said, and Steve raised his look, surprised. "That's great, Bucky! I'm so glad to hear that!" Bucky bit his upper lip. "No, y'r not."

Steve's eyebrow arced. "What do you mean? Of course I'm glad for that!" Bucky shook his head. "No, Stark Jr. Y'r not glad he did it." Bucky's metal hand shuttered above Steve's hair, touching but not  _touching_. "Don't ya lie to me, Punk. Y'r jealous. You think we'll get closer and leave you behind. Well, we won't. It's like Dean, remember? We were good friends, but I never left ya behind, nor I never will. I got 'till future to keep that promise to that scrawny ass of yours, so don't think I'll ever let ya down. 'Till the end of the line."

Steve closed his eyes with pain. "I know, it's just... He's charming, and witty, and... he's just like you in the old times. You two fit like a hand and a glove."

Bucky chuckled quietly. "Maybe 's just what he wants you to see. Stark has many masks."

Steve nodded. "Yeah, and I know them. The papparatzi, the interviews, the Avenger, the Playboy and the Engineer." he raised his fingers as he said. "Five."

"The goverment man, the genius, the bussiness man, the Avenger, the lover, the shark, the childish, the futurist, the mechanic, the mearchant of death, the merciless, the solider, the fan, and those were the only ones I've managed to catch during the time I've saw him." he counted. "Eighteen." they both said together.

"That's hell of a lot masks, if ya ask me." added Bucky. "And I'mma spy." 

Steve laughed, but his eyes remained serious. He thought about all of the times he saw Tony- there were the things he already said. But Tony sometimes came to him with contracts, acting completly full of himself, and sometimes he did let Steve choose whether he'd like to sign or not, and sometimes he didn't. And sometimes he was full of passion for his work, but sometimes he only worked to keep himself awake, away from the nightmares. And sometimes he was scary- so, so scary, and Steve wanted to piss himself for their enemies, and sometimes he was acting like the people in front of him were his idols, giving them so many ego-boosts, and...

And sometimes he was willing to take orders from Steve.

"You're right." Steve answered, and lowered his eyes. "And that's... maybe that's what always makes me willing to punch him. This unpredictness. One moment he's sleepy, and in the other... bam! A ball of pure energy." 

Bucky laughed. "Accurate. Reminds ya of someone else? One moment not letting me to work on hights because it's unsafe, and in the other jumping from a plane, alone, into a fucking Hydra Base just to set me free?"

Steve grinned widely. "It was just one time!" he protested

"Or that time you jumped on a dummy granade?" 

Steve's eyes widened. "Peggy told you that? That traitor. But anyway, two times can't prove anything!" 

"Or that one time when..."

Somewhere in the morning, a metal suit of armor and a buff archer dragged the sleeping Super Soliders into the house.

"They're heavy." grumbled Clint, and Tony smirked under the mask.

"Poor archer. Need some help?" he asked, raising Steve on one hand above his head. 

"Never." Clint answered, and tried to catch up with Iron Man's walking pace, who passed him easily.

"On your left." mumbled Sleepy Steve to a fully sleeping Bucky as they passed next to him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry that you've waited for so long, I had a really big test this week.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy!!

"-We're going on a trip in our favourite rocketship. Zooming in through the skies, Little Einsteins!" from Bucky's ten minutes of walking with Stark until a point for teleporting that won't destroy his grass, the future men had horrible taste in music. 

And unexplainable consideration for grass.

"Will you ever stop singing?!" groaned Strange, his palm clenched, and Thor frowned.

"Won't you enjoy moments of cultural poetry?" the god asked, and Steve quietly laughed, raising his hands in surrender. "Look, I don't want to be the partypooper, but you better stop before he snaps." Bucky nodded in agreement.

"Damn right." he added, and Thor stopped them. "Now, we shall go to Asgard!" he boomed, and Strange nodded. "Damn right." he said, in the same tone that Bucky did.

"Presence check first." ordered Steve. "Thor, Iron Man, Captain America, Doctor Strange and..." he hestiated. "-Bucky. We're all here."

Bucky.

The name still felt weird in his ears, his mouth.

Last night he woke up in a big, cold bed, unable to sleep. The digital clock showed 4:36am in bright blue, that lit up all the whole room, but all that he could think of was The Chair. Eventually he found himself staring at the reflection of a broken man, saying one thing until the morning, when Steve knocked on his door.

**_I'm not an Asset_ **

Because he didn't have any identity. He just knew who he wasn't: he wasn't James Barnes, the war hero, nor Bucky, Steve's best friend, and thanks Stark, he wasn't the solider. 

He didn't like it when Steve called him Bucky. When someone names you, he owns you. That's how it works with parents, and that's how it worked with the Soviets. They tried to break him, so they gave him a new name. And now Steve's trying to dress him with the old Bucky, his Bucky. 

It wasn't like he suffered. There was something comfortable in going into the shoes that fitted him so well, the words rolling on his tongue without any thinking.

But he didn't want that. He wanted to be the one to give himself a name, an identity.

"We're almost there." Steve said, and Bucky nodded, a grin finding its way to his lips. "If he makes you walk ten minutes just because of his grass, what does he do to you when you're trying to teleport from his house?"

Thor's face became serious. "Truely, I do not want to talk about it." Tony frowned and ignored them. "Laugh, laugh, but one day you might find yourself needing an upgrade, and my precious lab won't be there because of **_somebody's_** teleporting!" 

His first mission since the programming removal.

He sighed, moving his new metal fingers slowly. This hand was much better: It moved smoothly, and when someone touched him they didn't get any cuts.  _They need you,_ he reminded himself. They are only five men over here, only the most necessary participants. Thor is needed to get them past the guards, Stark needs to show Loki that his debt is over so he can get his eyes fixed at a young age, and Strange is needed to break into Loki's cell, with the help of some time spell, the eye of agamotto.

Himself and Steve were chosen in the end; Thor said that they needed as much power as they could get without bringing any weapons into the prison. Since Steve and  ~~the solider~~ Bucky were the strongest men, Stark pretty much forced them in.

"Let's go." said Strange, and all of them hugged Thor, who lifted his hammer in the air. "HEIMDALL!" he roared, and nothing happened for a second.

"Well, this is awkward." said Stark, and before anyone could answer they disappeared into a rainbow colored ray.

***

"Holy shit." Steve and Bucky panted as they passed near the castle, and Tony whistled.

"Daaaaaaaamn." he said, grinning. "Being Prince of the universe is awesome, huh?" 

Thor's chest puffed underneath Tony. "Indeed." he agreed, nodding, and then a smile appeard on his face. "Now you can ask my mother if she knows I weareth her drapes." Tony's lower lip protuded in appreciation.

"I like you, Point Break." he chuckled, and they entered the castle, and although he prefers his tower Tony must've admit that the place was pretty impressive in the inside. The palace was huge, beautiful, something you could only see in a movie.

Or Asgard.

Huh.

"Are you sure we aren't part of a movie?" he asked, pulling his phone out of his pocket and taking some pictures. "This would be cool, although Cap over here might take over the trilogy. Of course, I'll still be the best character." He smacked on Steve's head lightly, and Steve chuckled.

"I wish." he said, gesturing at Thor. "But I think our god will steal the show, won't he?"

Thor nodded. "Aye. Do not worry, my friends, I'll leave Earth as a glorious realm to your fans." 

" 'cuse me? A Super Hot Super Solider over here?" Bucky said, a grin on his lips as he pointed on his body. "We're talking about Steve, right?" asked Tony, and Bucky wiped an imaginary tear from his face. 

Stephen coughed.

"Look, I might not be the hottest over here, but if  _somehow, magically,_ all of you will disappear into-- let's say, portals, then I will be, won't I?" a tricky smirk widened on his face.

"He's got a point, y'know." said Bucky, and Thor stopped them as they reached the end of the corridor.

"We shall walk inside the throne room." Thor said, a proud smile on his face. "Do not fear from the strength of the mighty Asgards- they won't hurt you as long as you are respectful."

Surprisngly, everyone looked at Tony. "Okay, okay, I'll be respectful." he mumbled, following the backs of Stephen, Thor and Bucky.

"Jesus." Steve gapsed as they walked into the big room.

Tony smirked. "Met two gods and still catholic."

Steve smiled at him, keeping his eyes on the Queen and King of Asgard. "Met two gods and still Atheist."

"Touché." said Tony with a nod, and Thor opened his arms, to a hug, walking to his father and mother. "Mother." he said, kneeling before her. "Father." he said, kneeling before him. "I present the mightiest warriors of Earth- Steven Rogers, James Barnes, Stephen Strange and Anthony Stark."

the All-Father didn't look so impressed as he glared at Tony. "The small one doesn't look so mighty."

A first impression is once in a lifetime, and Tony can't miss it. He touched the third button of his shirt and turned it, quickly lifting his other arm in the air. Suddenly, a glove formed on Tony's hand, pointing towards Odin.

"Please don't disparage me." he said as the guards ran at him and held his hands behind his back, making him drop to the floor. Tony ignored the pain. "The people that disparage me usually tend to be dead." Thor was now looking at him, his lips holding a smile back.

Odin was now stepping towards Tony, stopping only inches from him, so close that Tony could smell his breath. Jesus, has this guy ever brushed his teeth? "I don't appreciate a simple Midgard who thinks he's good enough to threaten me." answered the king, his eyes dangerous, and he began trying to dismantle the glove. This was the moment when the queen (thankfully, for Odin's sake) interfered.

"That's enough." she told Odin sharply, and he turned around to look at her. "Frigg-" "Don't." she said, and Tony smirked. "Jesus Christ." Tony mumbled, and Frigga's lips curved up.

"Jesus Christ." she pronounced the slang carefully, looking at Tony as she spoke. Her eyes were suspicious, but geniunly curious, glaring at him like Thor did in the first time they've met. She was tall, like all of the Asgardians- and Tony felt like a kid between all of those tall men and gods.

Steve took three big steps towards the king, and bowed at him. "I'm sorry about this incident, All-Father, but we came here for a reason."

Thor nodded. "Aye. We need to see Loki."

Odin looked at them with his eyebrow arched. "Why?"

Thor and Steve exchanged looks, trying to understand who was going to talk, but Stephen smoothly slipped on the floor, stopping next to Odin. "We have many magic items on Midgard, and some of them has the 'mark-of-Loki', as I like to call it. If you'll research about the dates in which the items appeard, you'll be surprised to find out that the frequency of the publishing of stories about Loki, and we're talking about a weighted average-- of course-- will rise up like a marvel, you can see the graphs." his cape was fixing itself as he drew a bunch of printed papers out, handing them to Odin, who looked at them with a frown.

"You may walk in, with the guidance of my beloved wife." he said, his eyes mainly fixing on Thor and Stephen.

Well, there goes their plan.

"But you shall know that I don't like this fact, and thus I won't be aprroving your entery again. Espacially not with the smallest Midgard."

***

As soon as they stepped out of the room, Tony muttered some very nasty insults under his breath. Bucky's and Steve's smile widened as they heard the very creative curses, thanks to their super-hearing. "My swear-jar will make me rich one day." Steve said to Stark, his hand open, and Stark handed him a coin with a sigh.

Bucky frowned.

"Steve, what the fuck is this shit? Y're swearing like...  _ **all the time?**_ " 

"Wait, what? Are you saying that the pure Cap is actually a swearing machine? Na, I don't believe it. Not even close to a good try. You're getting B- from me." Stark now glared at Steve, who had an innocent smile on his face.

"They were stigmatizing, Buck! So if I already get insults about it, why shouldn't I make some money out of it?" A tiny smile found its way to Bucky's lips as an idea came to his brain.

"Oh, you fucker. Right, m'queen?" he asked, and Frigga, who was talking to Thor, turned around. While Steve and Tony explained the situation to her, nonestop rumbling, Thor, Strange and him trailed behind.

"We need a new plan." he said to the other men, and both of them nodded. "Aye. The men who must be there when Loki escapes are The Man of Iron and both of you." Strange's cloak pushed him forward.

"We're close." he said, trying to stop the cloak from pulling him all around the floor by holding the super solider and the god. Strange's hands were cold, like Stark's were, but unlike him the Doctor's hands were shakey, trembling as he tried to tighten his grip. Bucky caught him with his silver hand, still surprised to feel the smooth movement of his hand.

Stark was a genius.

But from the other side, it isn't so hard to beat a 60 years old technology.

"We divide into two groups. A: Strange, Stark, Myself, and B: Steve and Thor. Group A is in charge of getting into Loki's cell. Group B is a distraction. We come back through portal, you with Heimdall." Bucky suggested in a tone that didn't really fit for a suggestion, and all of them nodded. "Thor, you need to change shifts with Tony now." 

Thor's eyes widened at Strange's words. "But Tony does not want me to exchange clothes with him. He claims that I wearth my mother's drapes."

Strange smirked. "Shakespear in the palace, huh?" Thor looked at him, honestly confused.

"Just change places with Tony so we can go to Loki's cell." said Bucky. "The cloak will lead us." 

Thor's face lit up. "Now, that's an order I can follow. Aye Aye, Captain!" he saluted at Bucky and walked to his mother, standing in a position which perfectly hid Stark, letting him sneak towards Strange and Bucky.

"Change in the plans?" he asked and Strange caught both of them in the backs of their shirts as the cloak pulled him into what seemed like an old, secret passage. The three of them waited quietly as Bucky peeked from the gateway, making sure that no one saw them. 

"We can go." he ordered and the three of them began walking.

"You see? That's why Asgardians are bad at controlling their stuff." Stark complained as they walked past a pile of strange swords. Strange nodded, picking inside and looking for magic items and reading what seemed like an old page of spells.

"They keep a tradition of thousand of years." pointed out Bucky after a few minutes, feeling like someone needed to protect the Asgardians (because honestly, Frigga and Thor were nice) and Stark sneered.

"Exactly. They suck. They should've hired me." he wrunged his fingers, a satisfied smile on his face, and Bucky thought for himself that it sounds exactly like something that Howard would've say.

Bucky weighted the swords in his hands, trying to feel what's right for him. Most of the swords felt cold as he closed his fingers on them, and he cringed. He doesn't like the cold, he never did. Even as a child, when the school was cancled because of the snow, Bucky preferred staying in and not going out, to the snow.

That was how he met Steve, actually- his memory felt blurry most of the time, but he remembred this day clearly. Steve was the kid in the next block, the only one who stayed inside on snowy days, because he always got sick. The day they met, Steve sneaked out and got really sick, with runny nose, coughing and everything. Bucky looked out and saw Steve almost panting on his door. Without asking anyone, he managed to carry the skinny, blond kid inside, and when his parents came back home they found Bucky struggling to cover a skrawny kid in a heavy blanket, bigger then him, a bowl of soup and a cup of tea next to the couch.

But then again, the cold was the thing that took Steve away from him, destroyed his old self- ~~James Barnes~~ he fell in the snowy mountains into the hands of the Soviets, Steve was frozen in the ice for 70 years, and the main thing he remembered from his time as the Winter Solider was the cold.

And the pain.

After Strange sported with some new magic spells, Bucky found the sword that fitted him the most. It felt like somebody made it just for him- the blade was sharp and wide, made out of silver, and around the handle was a strip of brown and red leather, who became soft from many uses of it. The sword was light, and Bucky felt like it was a sequel of his flesh hand.

"Let's go." Stark ordered as he saw that Bucky finished, and all of them followed Strange with quiet steps, into the maze which also was the prison of Asgard.

***

If you'll ask most of the people, they'll describe Loki as a 'trickster', or 'an evil god', or 'foxy son of a bitch' (if you're Fury). For Tony, mainly, Loki was the man who plodded along his timeline. It was still hard to catch- after Loki was caught, or maybe before he was caught, Loki came back in time to help Tony, and now Tony- who only knows it because of the connection point between two universes which were crammed by the time travel, which happened because Howard tried to find Steve, and that was probably the machine that caused the explosion in the lab, and made Tony blind in the first place...

Ugh.

Time travel.

The main sound that was heard in the corridors as they passed was the panting of Tony. Sure, he trained and everything, but when you're a super public genius hero who has a billions worth company to run with his ~~wife~~ ~~fiancee~~ \- fuck it, he can already call Pepper his wife- sometimes he doesn't have time to exercise, thank you very much for asking.

That's why, when Stephen's cloak finally stopped pulling him, after five minutes of fast running, Tony was thankful.

"We're here." Bucky whispered, and both Stephen and Tony rolled their eyes. "Thank you, Captain Obvious." they answered simoustanly, and heard a deep laugh.

"Well, well, well." Loki rose from his seat, his eyes glowing in amusement. "Something is actually happening here, isn't it? It would've been nicer if you would have come about five years ago."

"Or if we wouldn't come here at all." Stephen answered, while Tony just said "Shut up, Reindeer Games."

"Getting rude, aren't we?" he asked, and Tony felt a metal hand pulling him away.

" 'Kay, Nutso's God. This is the plan: we free you. You go back in time. Fix all the mess. Free to go." growled Bucky, his palm clenched, a dark look on his face. "Take it or leave it."

Loki arched his eyebrow, unimpressed. "Even if I would've agreed, you possibly can not break into the Asgardian Prison. Mightier then you have tried."

Tony chuckled quietly. "My family seems to have an attraction for what others call 'impossible'."

Bucky pushed him back a little. "Ten seconds. Take it or leave it."

Loki's eyes stared at his eyes after he discovered that he's unable to find the truth at the spy's eyes, like always. It's funny to see how many people think of him as the weak link of the Avengers, when in the reality, he has so many masks.

Not that it matters- Loki somehow manages to still catch whatever he looked for in Tony's eyes, and he nods. "Very well." he says, and just like they've agreed, Bucky turned around, beginning to guard, Tony pointed at the god with his glove (security is 10 out of 10) and Stephen began to do strange motions with his hands and his necklace- 'the Eye of Agamotto', so he'd told to Tony. And suddenly, the electric-magical bars seemed to 'shake' in much faster rate than they used to before. After a minute, they were gone for a milisecond, and then they appeard again- Stephen now moved his hand in a circular motion in the opposite direction, slower, and repeated the process until he was able to hold the bars open, and Loki slowly walked out of the cell, the slightest clue to shock on his face.

"I did not know that there are Midgard who possess the magical arts." he hissed, and Tony sneered.

"Well, you don't know many things, so why don't we move fucking on." he said, and suddenly Thor, Frigga and Steve popped up from the corner of another corridor. "What are you doing?!" asked the Queen, her hands raising in the air, ready to attack them--

Stephen turned his hands, and the trio moved back, reverse. "Reindeer Games, put our illusions next to them." Tony ordered, and Loki surprisngly did as he has been told, probably still in shock from the appearing of his mom. He added his own hologram in the cell, as Stephen closed the bars.

"They won't suspect because you were there all the time." the Asgardian said, surprised. "And they won't be able to know when I'm gone because they don't know since when I'm an illusion."

Bucky smirked. "We have something in there, aren't we?" he asked, knocking on Loki's head.

"Lets get out of here." ordered Stephen, beginning to run. After him was Loki, next to Bucky, and Tony was the rearguard.

After ten minutes of running through the corridors and secret passages (Loki helped even more than Stephen's cloak) Stephen stopped them. 

"Ready?" he asked. Not waiting for an answer, he began circulating his hand in the air, a strange ring shinning. some orange sparks flew over the place, and a portal to Earth was opened in front of them.

Tony sticked his head into the portal, looking at his other teammates. "Reindeer incoming!" he shouted and marked to the smaller crew to pass as the big team on Earth drew their weapons.

"Not bad for a Midgard." said Loki as the four of them stepped into the portal, coming out in the compound, their friends waiting in open arms (and saftey latches).

 


	15. Chapter 15

"Hola, amigo." Bucky said, an arrogant smile on his face as everyone pointed guns, or widow bites, or web shooters, or something. "Welcome."

Loki looked around, a mocking smile on his face. "Huh. Your house looks just as ugly as the last time."

Tony wasn't called sharp for nothing. "That's what she said." he answered rudely, and Peggy snapped her fingers. "Can we concentrate over here?"

Tony smirked. "Sure, Aunty. Anyway, Asgardian Mussolini--" he stopped at Natasha's surprised look. "Yes, I know about him, will help us. Right?"

Loki looked at Tony, unpleased. "A deal is a deal." he answered. "My scepter?" he asked, and Stephen chuckled. "Think again." he said. "You can't have the scepter, of course. We're not crazy. Well, most of us." he winked at Tony and sent him a kiss. 

"Be careful, Sweetheart. Pepper might be jealous. And you don't want to get Pepper jealous." answered Tony, as Loki said "You do understand that I cannot make this spell without my scepter."

Stephen nodded. "And be sure as hell that he can't use one of my things."

"Or any Asgardian thing. He knows it better then I do." added Thor, and Tony sighed.

"Well..." he thought for a little. "You can have the scepter." he said and Steve came inside the room with the scepter in his hand. "Here you go." He tossed it to Loki, and a wry smile found its way to Tony's lips. God, he  _loved_ this man. If Pepper had any reason to be jealous about it's Steve, not Stephen. He was just so...

 _"He's so tall, and handsome as hell, he's so bad, but he does it so well."_ JARVIS hummed, and everyone looked surprised as Tony's face crumpled. "Shut up, old man." he answered, as a scepter hit Stephen's chest.

"Oh, don't think I didn't saw it." pointed out Tony, walking and beginning to massage Loki's shoulders, who immediately tried to get rid of him. "Unfortunatly, darling, our Sweetheart over there doesn't have any heart, so..."

"Oh, fuck you." said Stephen.

"Will gladly do." Tony winked, and Peggy sighed. "Focus." she ordered, and stepped forward. "Loki, we're going to go back in time, and you're going to fix Tony's brain, and everything will be alright. You may not have noticed-" a click was sounded. "But Tony putted on you something called 'electric collar', which will let us control you while you'll get the  _real_  cepter, not replicia." Natasha, who slipped from the room a few minutes ago, handed Tony the cepter, and in a quick motion Loki tried to snap it, only to be stopped by 13,000 volts.

"Huh. Amazing. Usually we would use this voltage to lead electricity from power stations. And I just need a new conductive." said Howard, curiously glaring at Loki who looked (literally) shocked and layed on the floor now.

"You can keep him." pointed Daniel. "Just be careful not to ruin the universe this time, okay?" 

"Shut up." Howard mumbled. 

"I've set everything up." announced Stephen as he placed the machine that himself, Tony and Howard worked on last night. Thor proved himself as very productive, teaching the Asgardian magic basics in only four hours in bright and simple explenation, and finishing the machine after all of the mortals drank themselves to sleep.

So yeah, in the total of half a day, with Howard's machine, Tony's basic plans for a time machine (for some people, being really drunk means partying or at least being with friends, having a huge hangover after. For Tony, being really drunk means designing a fucking time machine, or at least an airplane without wings).

Don't ask.

Naturally, everyone began saying goodbyes, and Tony found Jarvis next to him. "That's it." the taller man said, and Tony nodded. "That's it." he agreed, and both of them stared out of the window, separated from all of the noise.

"You are the best, you know?" Tony suddenly said, feeling like he needs to explain. "You took care of me- hack, you still do. You let me the strength to keep going, keep creating. You're the man who created what I am today. Some people might call you a hero."

Jarvis glared at him for a second. "Many people will call you a hero. Yet, you do not agree with it. I am no hero, just a dishonorably discharged solider who happened to reach the right moments in life." 

"That's all we are, aren't we?" asked Tony, staring at the city which he saved so many times. "Our life is just a collection of moments, for good and for bad. And I can assure you, in my childhood section, you were the most valuable."

Jarvis smiled at him warmly, and both of the men hugged each other. "You have to go." Tony mumbled, and Jarvis sighed.

"Well, I do not wish to disappoint young master Anthony. I shall be his biggest asset, best friend and a father figure when Howard cannot. That's what a good butler does." he declared, and Tony nodded as Jarvis pulled him even closer. 

"I'll miss you, but I shall leave you for Miss Carter." announced the butler and Tony grinned. "Yeah, you probably should." Jarvis slipped as Peggy reached them.

Loki screamed in pain as he tried to attack Steve behind his back, only to be hit by the electric shock plus Daniel's and Bucky's punches.

"Huh." Peggy said, watching them. "How does that electric collar works, anyway?"

Tony smiled. One of his favourite things was to explain about ~~technology~~ TECHNOLOGY to other people. "It actually works on the basis of his brainwaves. When I see a frequency of brainwaves running to specific places, in the comibation of a high heartbeat rate, it means Loki's body is prepering himself to a fight situation, in which he has to act fast. When his body begins an order of actions in which he already knows what will come after, it means he has a battle plan, on which we've talked about before, so the collar electrify him."

Peggy looked at him, a slight clue for emotion on her face. "Impressive. Your father couldn't have done it." 

Tony looked at her, unsure what she meant. "What? This is simple technology, of course-"

Peggy stopped him with a wave of her hand. "No, no. Howard is a great man, but... he wouldn't be the one to explain. He'll just say 'it works because it works', and won't add anything. Maybe because he can't explain what's going on inside of his head. And you have this genius-mind, I know, but sometimes you cannot see that you're different, that you can explain how are you feeling, and that some people can see it. Maybe even understand. I can see you, Anthony. One moment you think you're so much better than your father, and in the other you think you've done just as bad as he did. And it's not true. With all of my appreciation for Howard you are better then he could have ever be."

He stared out of the window, unsure how can he accept what she has told, and she sighed. "Let me tell you about something, Anthony. You know that I worked at the SSR, don't you?" Tony nodded. "Well, in one of my... private investigations, I found out that Howard was in hold of the last bottle of Steve's blood." she talked slowly, her eyes glaring at something that Tony couldn't see. "I got very mad, and I took the bottle, but the wheel kept rolling and Howard took it out of my reach." she sighed, and Tony frowned. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked, and she had a sad smile on her face, like when he was young and he asked her about Steve.

"In the end, Howard gave it to me. But only in the end. Your father was many things, but a noble man isn't one of them. You are noble, Anthony. You're honest. You'll never do something like that. You aren't selfish, and I guarantee you, anyone in this room- well, maybe except Loki, can tell you all of the things that I've told. You aren't your father, Tony, and it's only for the good. You took your brain from your father, and your traits from your mother. Besides, the world isn't ready for another Howard, huh?" she laughed and patted his shoulder with a smile. "I'll sent Daniel to you." she said and walked towards her husband. The Carter-Sousa exchanged a few words and Peggy began talking to Steve, Daniel walking towards him.

"Finally, a partner to my afflication." said Tony, a mocking smile on his face, and Daniel looked at him, confused. "Another 5 feet something in a room full of 6." Daniel chuckled. "Or at least killer heels." he said, gesturing towards Natasha and Peggy.

Tony nodded. "Touché." 

They stood in silence for a minute. "Well, I guess it is a goodbye." said Tony.

"Yes." answered Daniel with a sigh.

"You know it's amazing, right?" he added. "You're amazing." Tony arched his eyebrow. "Did you all had a secret meeting in which you discussed about my confidence problems? Because if you met without me it would be a shame, I'll have to kick you from the tower."

Daniel grinned. "Like you kicked the Captain?" 

Tony's smile vanished. "It wasn't like that and you know it." Daniel raised his hands in surrender. "Look, I don't blame you, but just... I know Steve apologized and so did you, but the enviorment over here is Anti-Rogers, if you know what I mean. Look at Mrs. Potts or Ms. Romanoff. Maybe you can do something to help him, because seeing Peggy and Howard again maybe helped him for the short term, but he'll be deep in the longing, and before you know it he'll try to build a time machine himself. The serum granted him many things, not only physical."

Tony arched his eyebrow in confusion. "I'll see what I can do on the first, but... Huh?"

Daniel looked surprised. "Didn't you know?" he asked, and Tony shook his head. "Know what?" 

"The serum improves your body and soul. That's why Red Skull looks like he does, if you know him. Mr. Rogers became not only stronger, but a great tactican, better artist and his responsiveness became faster then we've ever seen before. Peggy told me that they've always joked about how they should sell a 'RogerSmash' who kills flies."

Tony laughed, and a sound of crash was heard. Tony looked at Loki- he was still guarded by the kids, Natasha and Willson. "YOU LITTLE SHIT!" shouted a very-angry Bucky Barnes. But it can't be, Tony himself erased the Soviet programing.

"YOU JUMPED ON A FUCKING GRENADE!" Steve looked like he wished to become a fly on the wall, so maybe the RogerSmash won't be so good idea. "It was in a group of 20 people, and I can't-" "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Tony and Daniel grinned. "Jesus, I won't wish to be him." said Daniel as Steve slipped outside the room, Bucky running after him and Peggy almost incapable to hold herself, laughing.

"You see? That's wht you're my favourite uncle." Tony pointed out, and Daniel frowned.

"I'm your only uncle."

"And?"

Daniel's smile widened. "Then you're my third favourite nephew."

Tony nodded with a smile, but suddenly got it. "But in total you have two nephews!"

Daniel winked him. "Think about it." he said, patted his shoulder and walked away. 

Steve ran into the room. "Save me!" he shouted in panic, Bucky on his traces. In a quick desicion Steve jumped above Howard, hiding behind him, which made Bucky jump on Howard. The poor man was now stuck in a sandwitch of two and a half super soliders.

And he was as red as a sunset.

Tony blinked, confused, at the situation.

Howard blushed. Howard, the cold, tough bussiness man, who let absolutely no emotion show up on his face, was blushing. It wasn't the Howard that the public knew. Tony looked at Steve, who had his small smile on his lips as he looked at Howard. Maybe it was the Howard that Steve knew, the Howard that could laugh and cry and maybe be a friend. The Howard that Tony never was able to see, to meet. Jarvis always told him that maybe one day he'll be able to see, to understand why nobody saw Howard in the way Tony was able to, not even his mother. And he was right, as always- This Howard was the lost man, the broken war hero who lost one of his friends and idols.

"We're ready." said Stephen. Daniel and Peggy pulled Bucky up, Jarvis helping Howard stand, and Tony nodded. 

They're leaving.

And Tony suddenly understood.

Unlike Tony, Howard doesn't have many masks- He doesn't feel the need to hide himself from everyone, and he release as much of himself as he wants. Howard had no filter with his son. He just says everything that comes to his mouth when he's with Tony, and maybe Tony does the same thing when he's with Howard- the man always was able to grate on his nerves, the only one that always managed to make Tony to cry, or scream, or express any strong feeling.

Howard was never able to see Tony as an equal, and maybe Tony wasn't able too.

And now he has a chance to fix it, like he showed MIT students, before everything.

Peggy and Daniel entered the portal first, Loki between them.  "Wait." he found himself saying. "Howard."

The man looked at him confused.

His father.

_Say something. If you don't, you'll regret it._

"Goodbye." he said, pulling the other man closer. "I love you, dad. And I know you did the best you could."

With those words, Tony pushed a very surprised Howard into the portal.

Jarvis was the last to stay. "Well done, Young Master Anthony. I'm proud." he nodded at the ceiling with a smile. "Goodbye, JARVIS. Goodbye, Anthony."

And with those words he vanished.

And maybe, just maybe- like a cheshire cat, Tony could have sworn that the old Butler's smile stayed a milisecond more, lighting the room up for one more moment.


	16. Epilogue

**1976**

"...So from all of us in Stark Industries I'd like to personally show you my ass." Howard said, turning around and presenting his butt to the camera, very amused Jarvis giggling on the side.

Peggy, on the other side, didn't look so amused. "Howard, I really don't have time for all of your nonsense. And Mr. Jarvis, I thought you were better than that." she gestured at all of the empty bottles, and Jarvis looked very guilty for a second.

"Oy, chill out, Miss Union Jack. It's not my fault that our stocks dropped and I need to present this boring broadcast to the board tomorrow." Howard said with a smug smile on his face, and Peggy frowned, sniffing the air. 

"Are you high?" Jarvis opened his mouth to answer. "No, I really shouldn't know the answer to that, or I'll have to arrest you." she sighed, desprate. "Mr. Jarvis, help me, please. I don't really care, just get him to do something productive."

Jarvis glared at her. "We can make a birthday card for Anthony!" he shouted, surprised from his brilliant idea. "Like, the big Anthony! It will be productive!" 

Peggy rolled her eyes, but Howard looked suddenly more interested. " 's good idea. Tony's an awesome bro." he mumbled, avoiding eye contact. He could pass the Vibranium's elementic code, and maybe somehow Tony will manage to make the matter somehow. 

In fact, he probably did. He managed to make a Vibranium shield for his suit. His son was a genius, no doubt in it, and maybe pretty good in riddles. He'll pass the video to someone who won't question it- maybe the new, young, ambitious stagiaire, Fury. Tony knew him in the future.

"Three... Two... One... Begin." Jarvis counted next to her, and Howard rested his hands on the future city.

"Tony, you're too young to understand this right now, so I thought I would put it on film for you." Howard gestured at the city's model. "I built this for you. And someday you'll realise that it represents a lot more than just people's inventions." He thought about Steve, about his shield. About Tony's suit. "It represents my life's work. This is the key to the future." Sure, Howard can invite a time machine, but not this. "I'm limited by the technology of my time, but one day you'll figure this out. And when you'll do, you'll change the world." And it was true- the only two good things that Howard brought to the world are Steve and Tony. "What is and always will be my greatest creation is you."

 

**2022**

"Dumm-E, be a doll and bring me a beer." Tony ordered as he dropped on the couch, turnning on the TV.

His answer came a minute after as two Super Soliders sat in both of his sides, Bucky handing him a beer. "You're welcome. Saved you from oil poison." he said, openning a beer of his own, and Tony smirked. "Thanks." he mumbled back. "Aren't you both unable to get drunk?"

Steve shook his head. "I am unable, but Bucky can." the buff brunette smirked. "M'serum was created by germans and russians. Think they'll let their beer away?" he asked and both of the other men laughed. Tony turned his head to the TV, watching the subtitles running. 

"Isn't it Pepper?" Steve asked, and Tony nodded. "Isn't she in Italy? This is a video from times square." Tony shook his head. "She's just came back. Peter's graduating MIT, you know." Steve's eyes widened. "Really? That fast?" he asked. 

"He's got the Stark gene." answered Bucky as he stole a blueberry from Tony's bag. "If you stay around long enough it sticks." 

Tony laughed, pretending to be thinking. "It has something against Super Soliders, though." both of them smacked his head simultaneously. "Still worth it!" he declared, and they set, listening to Pepper's speech.

"...And so, I'd like to present the new, fresh addition to the Stark Industries family!" she said, gesturing at a line of 25 MIT students. The camera zoomed in and Tony looked at Peter's bright smile as he waved to Tony through the TV.

"How are you feeling?" Steve asked, looking at Tony's broken leg. 

"Better." he sighed, patting his knee. "First major injury in a few good years. And in such a great timing."

Bucky nodded, staring the picture Harley and Kamala took with a drunken Peter and forced Tony to print. "Thanos is coming. We'll need everyone we can get. Have you talked with Hulk?" 

Tony shook his head. "We sent Natasha and Kamala after him. She was very happy to lose her exam period." Steve laughed. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because it's Kamala." answered both of the brunettes, and they sat in silence for a little, watching Pepper as she talked. She was stunning, as always. "I'll be back in a minute." said Bucky and slipped towards the toilet.

Tony sighed after a while. "Do you think we'll have to operate protocol TTA?"

Steve passed a hand through his hair, accidentally messing it. "I really hope not." he bit his lower lip.

"Although, it may be nice to see all of them again. Sousa is a good guy, you know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 30000~ words I've finished the fic!!  
> First I've planned to write only one shot, but you guys liked it, so I added a new chapter, and another one, and here we are at 16...  
> I think that I may continue it into kind of a series- I'll write it over here, don't worry.  
> A huge thanks to all of you and a special thanks for Gili, my BFF&Beta. Thanks for the support, love, comments and kodus all along.
> 
> Hope to see you soon in another fic <3  
> If you want something specific in the sequel (I'll probably write it in some point) please write to my inbox or comment, I really aprreciate it :)


End file.
